Silver and cold
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Thor stumbles across a shocking discovery when he pays Loki a visit in his cell, & the gods find themselves back in Stark tower once again. As they try to figure out what happened to Loki, The avengers get to see a different side to the trickster. But a powerful enemy is rising & with Loki in his current state can the realms defeat this threat. -Sequel of four weeks two days.
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of sequel to Four weeks two days, through I guess you don't have to have read it, just know that Loki had been back to the tower since the attack he became somewhat friend with Pep and even saved her. Then this, and half of that is thrown out the window, haha.**

**Had no idea for a title for this story and only just came to realise this when I went to post the first chapter so I ended up going with the name of the song playing at the time, so I wouldn't read too much into it. I will try to update weekly though I might move a little slowly as I'm trying to lengthen chapters this time around. **

**Okay time to shut up and get on with the story.**

* * *

Foot steps echoed off of thick stone walls as the god of thunder descended into the depths of Asgard's palace. He was determined to pay his brother a visit, even if his father had declared that none would see Loki. Thor was not about to let his little brother spend his day of naming alone in some cell below the palace. He had been planning to sneak down to see him for over a week now, though he wasn't sure he could pull it off, after all his brother had always been the master of planning and strategy.

Fortunately Odin and Frigga had left for urgent business in Vanaheim to help sort out the mess left in the aftermath of a conflict that had caused the realms inhabitants to turn on each other. Leaving visiting Asgard's prison a much easier task.

Unfortunately he had to skip breakfast in order to avoid running into his friends, instead heading for the prison whilst every one else enjoyed their morning meal. They would simply assume he slept in as it was not uncommon for the Thunderer to sleep till noon on occasion.

Thor just hoped Loki would be some what pleased to see him rather than acting cold and distant as he usually did around his brother. The lady Pepper who he had finally met in person on his last trip to Midgard had told him she believed that his little brother did not hate him as much as he led on. Yet that does not stop his brother's spiteful words from hurting

It was frustrating, he had no idea how to make things right between them again, and Loki was being too stubborn to even let him try to apologise. Then again Loki had not lashed out at Thor quite so much this time around when he brought his brother back to Asgard. So perhaps his brother would give him the chance to slowly worm his way back into Loki's heart.

Loki had after all willingly acted to save the lady Pepper before he was dragged back to Asgard. So perhaps he was finally beginning to find his way back out of what ever madness had taken hold. And whilst it had only been one life and small compared to the many that had been lost due to his actions, he still felt that it had been a huge step forward on Loki's part.

Their father on the other hand hadn't seen it as such, as he deemed it only worthy of deterring further punishment for his attempted escape. At least that was Thor's thoughts on the matter, he had hoped the king would see such an act worthy of lessening Loki's punishment when he was to be sentenced, but it was not to be.

There were times when Thor started to worry that perhaps Loki was right in his belief that Odin was to leave him locked away with out sentence or worse yet was planning to have his youngest executed. But he quickly dismissed such thoughts, his father would never do such things.

"Let me pass." Thor spoke with command as he reached the guards posted outside the hall that leads to the private cells crafted for those of high status. They had remained empty for centuries till his brother had been locked away. They had not been in use since one of the king's council had been caught planning to assassinate Odin's sons back when Loki was still too young to roam the palace unattended.

The guards hesitated before replying. "I'm sorry my lord but the All-father has ..."

"The king is away on business. Therefore I am left in charge." Thor cut the man off. Both guards glanced a look of uncertainty to each other before stepping out of his path. Thor nodded to them as he continued down the hall to his brothers cell.

"Bro- Loki" He corrected himself not wanting to anger his brother before he had even started. "How are you? I have come to..." His words died in his throat as his heart dropped at the sight that awaited him.

"Loki!" He shouted calling for the guards to open the cell door. His little brother's still form lay in the corner of the room in a puddle of blood. But how? surely none could manage to sneak into the cell unnoticed.

The guards both froze with shock upon laying eyes on the prisoner, the older of the two managing to fumble around with the key and open the cell when the prince once again demanded they open the door. Thor rushed to his brother's side, repeating his name as he slowly turned the shirtless prince over. Loki's dark hair was still damp, he must have just finished bathing when he was attacked.

His hands trembled as his right hand hovered over the dagger in his brother's chest. Cuts marred the skin of his chest and arms, that seemed to form some sort of symbols. In his panic Thor had wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the blade, quickly pulling away as he remembered that one should not remove the blade.

It wasn't till he lifted the trickster off the floor that he realised that his brother was a lot lighter than he had expected and a lot smaller. He looked down at his brother once more and realised why. His brother was smaller... and younger... the Loki he held in his arms was smaller, like fourteen or fifteen year old smaller.

Thor shook his head. No, now wasn't the time to wonder over his brothers sudden change in age he had to get him to the healers.

The blonde Asgardian carefully readjusted his hold on the dark haired prince before hastily leaving the cell, ignoring the guards attempts to convince the god to leave the young prince locked up and call healers to the cell. He strode up the stairs and into the palace halls careful not to jostle his injured brother too much.

He wound through the golden halls not giving a second thought to any that he passed on his way. He had to get to the healers. There were so many questions spinning through his head, How had some one managed to get past the guards and into the cells? Who was it that dare attack his brother? And how was he so much younger? What had happened to him?

The thunderer pushed the large doors that lead to the healing rooms open with his shoulder as he called for the lead healer. A door to the left opened and one of the healer's assistant's walked out.

"I'm sorry my prince but the Eir and Drifa have accompanied your parents to Vanaheim. How can I... By the Norns." The young auburn woman explained before noticing the bloodied body in those arms.

"Quick lay him down over there." She ordered pointing to the table in the middle of the room, than proceeding to collect some of the items she would be needing. She called out through the door she had entered from for assistance before rushing back over to the patient.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked the now younger, youngest prince over.

"I'm not sure. When I went down to see him I found him like this." Thor replied worry clear on his face. "You must help him." He pleaded.

One of the other healers started to clear away some of the blood that covered Loki's upper torso as the first healer got ready to remove the blade from his chest. She suddenly let out a loud gasp as she took a step away from the injured boy.

"What? What is it?" Thor panicked moving closer to his brother. Surely they could heal him.

"I- I'm sorry my prince but I can not help." She shook her head.

"What why not!" Thor demanded turning his full attention to the woman. Just then the other healer drew in a sharp breath, eyes wide as she looked over the cuts on Loki's body.

"Why do you not help him." He boomed.

"We can not. Not without the king's permission." The second healer spoke "I'm sorry." She bowed before quickly leaving the room.

"What do you mean you need my father's permission. Odin is not here Help him! I demanded it." Thor threatened.

"I am sorry my lord. But to heal him without the All-father's permission would be treason." The auburn haired woman apologised glancing one more time at the boy on the healing table before following after the other woman.

What was going on? Why would they refuse his brother and why would they need his father's permission to save him. Did Odin order the healers to not tend to his youngest? He would not do such a thing surely.

Thor let out a growl, he would make sure they were punished for this.

But first he needed to find some one to tend to his brother. Thor leant over Loki taking off his cape and gently wrapping it around his brothers shivering frame to help keep him warm and stem the blood that still flow from a few of the wounds. Carefully lifting him once again.

The blonde moved swiftly to the stables to find a steed, after the stable hand helped get his brother safely upon the mare he started for the newly repaired Bifrost. It turned out having the tesseract had been a major help in rebuilding the bridge between worlds. Thor repositioned the younger god in his arms, he would have liked to arrive at the Bifrost as fast as possible but he dare not go any faster than a slow canter so not to further injure his hurt brother.

He planned to take Loki to Midgard as surely his mortal friends would help to save his brother.

After what felt like the longest trip to the Bifrost in history, he finally pulled his mount to a stop and dismounted. He checked that his brother's condition had not worsened, patches of the cape wrapped around Loki had darkened with blood and his skin was paler than the god of thunder had ever seen it before. His brothers breathing was laboured and shivers wracked through his body every so often but his health had not seemed to deteriorate any further during the time it took the price to get to the Bifrost and for that he was glad.

"Heimdall, I must journey to Midgard immediately." Thor announced upon entering the gate keepers station.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Heimdall asked. "I do not think your brother's presence is welcome there."

"Nonsense." Thor replied "The healers refuse to aid my brother. My mortal allies would not be so cruel as to turn us away. Not when we are in such dire need."

"You are so sure, even after all the young price has done to them."

"They _will_ help him." Thor insisted with determination.

"Very well" Heimdall inclined his head. "Though as the All-father is away if you leave for Midgard, there will be none to rule over Asgard in your absence." He finished, amber eyes locked with blue.

"I've all faith that you would call on me should my presence be urgently required. I trust in you to keep watch over the kingdom till either I or father return." Thor smiled as he made his way to the Bifrost portal.

Heimdall stepped up to the daïs in the centre of the room. "To the desert?"

"Nay." Thor shook his head "Jane often travels around more due to her work now so I can not be sure that she will be there. It is better some place closer to friend Stark's tower some one is bound to be there." He explained.

"The park in which you brought your brother back to Asgard from then." Heimdall confirmed before thrusting his sword into its place and opening the Bifrost.

* * *

It was already dark when Thor landed gently in central park, he had to admit the new Bifrost was a lot smoother than the first. Thor looked over the skyline searching for the brightly lit tower that stood over the rest belonging to his friend. He stepped forward spotting his destination, pausing briefly to check his brother, his small frame shuddering as he let out a cough.

Worry blossomed in the older god's chest and tears pricked his eyes as he noticed the small red flecks on his brothers lips. He was not going to lose his brother, not again. Thor's grip on the boy tightened as he picked up his pace heading for Stark tower. He was relieved that the streets were almost empty during this hour as at times during the day the streets would be so full it was hard to move through them.

He was glad to reach the tower so quickly, he stopped at the entrance head tilted in confusion as the doors did not open. If he remembered correctly the doors usually open automatically when some one wished to enter, how they knew when to open he knew not, though it would seem they refused to open today. He let out a frustrated snort he would knock but it proved difficult as he held his brother so he opted to use his foot giving the door a not so gentle kick. The whole door frame seemed to shudder yet they still refused to grant him entry. So he tried again.

Suddenly the doors slid open and the ai's voice broke through the silence. "Master Stark would much appreciate it if you could refrain from breaking his tower."

Thor gave a sheepish look as he stepped into the building. "Master Stark will be down shortly." Jarvis informed. And just as the ai had stated half a minute later the elevator let out a ping as its doors opened and Tony walked out followed closely by Bruce.

"I finally start leaving the balcony doors unlocked just for you and _now_ you decide to use the front door like a normal person." Tony whined throwing up his arms in defeat as he walked over to the god.

"I am in dire need of assistance, Friend Stark." Thor spoke with haste.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he and Tony noticed the distress in Thor's face as he held someone in his arms wrapped in his blood stained cape.

"Oh, no." Tony spoke spotting the black tuff of hair poking out of the red cloth. "No, no no no he is not coming inside my tower again." The billionaire insisted. "Every time he comes here he ends up breaking my tower. I swear he causes more property damage than even you do."

"Tony!" Bruce chided as the thunder god's face fell at his friends refusal to help his brother, a few tears trailed down face. "Please, he is in dire need of aid. I can not lose him."

"Of course we will help." He shot a stern look at Tony who opened his mouth to say something. "Right this way."

Thor followed Bruce into the lift, Tony reluctantly following behind. "Not fair, its my tower but does anyone care, nooo." The genius engineer muttered to himself.

"Would you rather explain to Pepper why you turned down helping the man who saved her life a few months ago?" Bruce asked.

"I still don't want him here." Tony mumbled back.

Bruce let out a sigh shaking his head. "What happened?" He asked watching as Thor watched his brother with concern as he let out another weak cough.

"I do not know." Thor shook his head "I went to visit him in his cell and f-found him like this. The guards seemed just as shocked as I when they saw him." He admitted.

"They can't have been doing a very good job than." Tony stated as he tried to better see the god hidden in Thor's cape. Just then the doors pinged open and Thor stepped out waiting for Bruce to lead the way before trailing him to one of the towers medic bays.

Put him down over there Bruce ordered pointing to the bed as he gathered a few things onto a tray and wheeled them over to the cot. Thor gently place Loki on the bed carefully removing his cape as he did so, the younger god let out a small moan as Thor lowered his head onto the pillow. "Loki?" Thor spoke softly, teary gaze focused on his little brother but he did not stir.

"Okay Thor, I need to..." Bruce words died on his tongue as he looked over the younger god's form. His arms and chest were littered with oddly shaped cuts and a dagger had been plunged into the gods chest but that wasn't the what had caused the man's silence. Loki was younger than he should be, instead of looking at the man who attacked New York almost two years ago, then deciding to pop back for a surprise visit a few months ago, he was looking at a young teen that couldn't have been any older than fifteen.

"Wasn't he an adult last time." Tony stated dumbly from Bruce's side. "What- How is that even possible... Oh great, as if he wasn't bad enough already. Not only do I have to have Loki in my tower again, this time its a kid Loki. I hate kids! especially teens. Oh god imagine the mood swings." Tony's arms flung wildly as he dramatically paced the room.

"Tony, not helping." Bruce stated as he tried to shoo the bulky blonde from the room so he could get to work, eventually relenting and ordering the worried god to seat himself in the chair in the corner and out of the way as he refused to leave his brother.

"Gees" Tony winced. "They really did a number on him, ha." The genius stated finally deciding to get serious. "Need a hand?"

"You can start on the wounds on his arm." Bruce spoke passing Tony a tray with some warm water, a cloth, a bottle of antiseptic and several rolls of bandage. "And I'll make a start on his chest wounds." He informed as he prepared to remover the blade form Loki's chest.

Tony and Bruce spent the next two hours tending to the young gods wounds and Thor was more than happy to help by tipping out and refreshing the water for the two when ever it became too dirty. Bruce finished stitching the deep wound in the boys chest asking Jarvis to do one last scan of the god to make double sure there was no further internal damage as he wrapped the last bandage around Loki's chest.

The moment Bruce started packing everything away Thor was back at his brother's side having taken the chair with him this time. "Is he well?" The thunderer asked not taking his eyes from his brother.

"There are no internal injuries, however he has lost a fair amount of blood, this is an Iv." Bruce explained pointing out the tubes attached to Loki's arm. "It will help to keep his fluids up and he does have a slight fever, though now that his injuries are cleaned up and taken care of, with a bit of bed rest he should be fine." He replied with a smile as relief washed over the god's face.

"Good." Thor spoke quietly "I knew not what else to do when our healers refused him aid. I am sorry to push him onto you once again." Thor sighed turning sad blue eyes to his fellow avenger.

"It's fine Thor, we are more than happy to help. You are our friend after all." Bruce replied looking to Tony to further reassure the god only to find that the billionaire must have managed to slip out of the room with out notice. Bruce shook his head "Anyway I would like to stay and keep an eye on Loki just in case, though I doubt there will be any complications."

"Very well." Thor nodded as Bruce retrieved a second chair from the next room and placing it near the tired thunder god.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmn, Thor..?"Loki mumbled as he came to, slowly opening his eyes. He shifted a little looking down to his chest as a sharp pinching sensation pulled through it each time he moved. Green eyes widened as he noticed the white bandages wrapping his torso and strange tubes stuck in his arm, he quickly looked around the room as he became more aware of his surroundings. Everything was white and clean, there were strange machines and devises scattered around the room and to his left was large glass widows. The setting sun back dropped tall building that he did not recognise. Where was he?

There were two doors to the room he noted as he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ripping the tubes from his arm, he winced as the inside of his elbow started bleeding a little as the needle tore his skin. Making sure his legs would hold him before taking a few tentative steps over to the small table that held bandages and a red cloth. Loki pulled the blood stained cloth from the table letting the material unfold. Gasping as he recognised the material as his brothers cape. Did this mean Thor was hurt too? Was he here some where as well?

A glint of light to his left caught the young gods attention, he walked over to the cabinet to find the glint had been caused by the light of the setting sun shining off of a small metal blade. He went to smash the glass door blocking the blade from his reach but thought better of it. He did not wish to draw attention to himself by making too much noise, he had no idea if the people in this place were friend or foe. So he opted to hold his hand over the small lock and concentrated on his magic.

He had only ever used this spell once before, to gain access to Sif's room to retrieve his favourite tome, after she had refused to return it unless he beg her forgiveness in front of his brother and his friends after her eyebrows grew together in a thick hairy mess. It was hardly his fault though, he had warned her that the drink was meant for Fandral if she had listened to him for once she would not have had to spend two days with a mono brow. Why should he apologise for her own stupidity.

There was a small click as the lock unlocked and he gave a small groan, gripping the side of the cabinet to steady himself as his head spun a little at the strain that one spell cost, it was only then that he noticed just how low his magic reserves were.

Great, for all he knew he could be in enemy territory and he was injured and without his magic. At least he now had a weapon even if it was only small, he opened the cabinet door and grabbed the scalpel, then turned to head for the door. There was no point in just sitting around waiting for rescue, but which door should he take?

He was about half way across the room when the door to his right opened and a man with wavy dark hair, wearing glasses stepped out wiping his hands dry on a piece of cloth. "Woah, hey..." The man spoke surprised to see the god up and about. "I... I didn't expect you to be up and about yet."

Tony probably should have been a little more specific when informing his ai to alert him when Loki was up, as Bruce certainly hadn't been informed, and it would have been nice for the guy to have his ai inform all of them in this kind of situation. Bruce glanced nervously around the room, locking eyes with the trickster before taking a cautious step towards the now teenaged god, who backed up a step as he did. "You shouldn't be up yet you need-"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Loki demanded cutting the other man short as he held the blade towards the man. "Why is there blood on my brother's cape?" He motioned to wards the red cloth with his head. "Where is he? If you have hurt him!" Loki snapped fully awear of the two men who had crept into the room from the door behind him.

Bruce was glad that he had more control over the hulk now days as he did not need the raging green beast rampaging through Tony's tower. Yes Loki was armed and as they already knew very dangerous but as much as the boy managed to hide it, it was clear that he was acting out of fear. "Calm down your brother is fine." The physicist spoke calmly trying to keep the dark-haired boy's attention on him as Steve silently reached to unarm him.

Loki caught a glimpse of the reflection in the window as one of the men behind him reached out for him. He quickly spun round burying the blade in the blonde mans midsection, pulling it back out and stepping to the side throwing the blade at the second man as he moved forward, a small "shit" leaving Tony's lips as Steve gripped at his stomach. The blade grazing the shorter mans cheek as it flew past imbedding itself in the wall, causing the stunned man to pause, giving Loki the chance to dash from the room.

"Steve!" Tony shouted as the shock wore off going to the injured mans side. "Bruce." He called over his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm fine I don't think he did too much damage." Steve groaned as he made his way to one of the seats. "Thor's most likely been alerted by now, let him deal with Loki."

Bruce took slow deep breaths as he worked on calming himself, having a little more trouble controlling the other guy after all that commotion.

Loki ran down the hallway letting his feet guide him as he sped down the stairs and turned right down the next hall. He stopped, steadying himself on the wall panting, his chest burning as he struggled to draw in breath, he stumbled into the next room. This was not the best idea, not only was he injured and his magic spent, he was now exhausted having only managed to get down one flight of stairs and to top it all off he had thrown the only weapon he had.

He quickly surveyed the open room he had entered for anything that may be of use. It looked to be some form of sitting room with a large leather lounge set with a glass top coffee table with an old sketch pad on it in the centre and a large rectangle black screen of sorts hang upon the wall in front of the seats. Again there were large glass windows making up one entire wall of the room. On the other end of the room was a small dinning table and chairs and just behind that... A kitchen! Perfect there was bound to be knives there.

Loki scanned the counter finding the block containing several different knives and pulled two out, not exactly built for battle but they'd do, ducking behind the island counter as he heard footsteps down the hall. He was tired and head pounded, he raised a hand to rub at his temple, pausing the motion as he felt how warm he was. He was with fever just brilliant, but of course he was, he always became feverish when he over exerted his magic.

How had he even got here he wondered as he listened to the footsteps continue to grow closer. Last thing he remembered he was at some tavern with Thor and his friends, then waking up here, where ever here is, injured and exhausted. He tightened his grip on the knives as who ever was travelling down the hallway entered the room pausing for a moment before moving towards the kitchen bench.

With a yell Loki launched himself from his hiding place tossing the first blade before charging forth with the other held tight in his hands.

* * *

It would seem that the voice Jarvis was correct in stating that Loki was in the captain's living room slash kitchen. Thor dodged to the right narrowly avoiding the knife thrown in his direction before grabbing his little brother's wrist as he lunged at him with the bigger blade. The smaller god struggled to free himself from thunderer's grip for a few moments before a gasp left his lips.

"Thor..." The younger breathed.

"Thor." Loki spoke again dropping the knife to wrap his arms around his brother. "What has happened, where are we? I found your cape, are you hurt?" The boy breathed in one big rush of words.

"It is okay brother, you are safe." Thor reassured as he wrapped his own arms around his brother's small frame. "You are safe." He repeated slowly dropping to his knees along with Loki as the younger's strength seemed to leave him.

"I, I though you were hurt." Loki spoke with concern.

"You should rest. You do not wish to further agitate your wounds and you are still with fever." The blonde soothed as he lifted his exhausted brother. Loki would have protested but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. It was strange Loki thought, his brother looked older than he remembered and yet it felt normal seeing him like this.

Thor let out a breath as his brother's eyes finally fluttered closed as sleep fell upon him. He could not help the small smile that found his lips as he led his brother back to the towers healing room.

* * *

"My brother is injured and with fever he needs healing not to be locked in some prison room." Thor growled From his place at his sleeping brothers side.

"Really? Because the way I see it the tower's containment room is a little to good for him. He deserves to be locked up in some small dark cell away from every one. He just tried to kill one of us, hell he attempted to take out three of us! You included!" Tony argued.

Seriously he didn't care if the god looked like a teen, he was obviously still out to kill them. Okay yeah he had saved Pep, but that didn't make the guy a saint. Tony had been in the lounge trying to explain the situation to the captain after he decided to come back early from trip in Los Vegas, apparently the place was a little overwhelming for the good captain. When Jarvis had informed him that Loki was up.

"Come on Tony he was injured and frightened, I'm sure he was merely defending himself. We shouldn't have snuck up on him like that while he was armed. Besides I'm fine." Steve chimed in before turning to Thor. "Though I regret to say I'm inclined to agree with Tony on this one. You brother has proved himself a threat."

"But he.." Thor started to defend is brother before Banner spoke up.

"I agree with Thor. Loki is better off here in the infirmary, at least until he has healed further. I'll make sure to remove things that might be used as a weapon."

"Well this is my tower so my vote counts as two, majority rules, the mini god goes in the cell." Tony announced downing the last of his scotch.

"I could have the room placed on high security lockdown if you would like sir." Jarvis sounded.

"That sounded like a vote in favour of Thor and I." Bruce smiled as he cleaned his glasses.

"What? No way, that doesn't count." Tony protested. "Just who's side are you on anyway?" He glared at his ai.

"No ones sir, it was merely a suggestion. Thought I should inform you Miss Potts whilst not in at this moment would vote with Doctor Banner and Mr Odinson on this. And as the tower is 12% her baby as you once stated, then with her 12% of her second vote, I regret to inform you that you and Captain Rogers have been out voted." Jarvis responded.

_'Regret to inform me my ass_.' Tony thought. Unfortunately the ai was right if Pepper was here right now she would vote against throwing the kid in the containment cell. And as much as he hated losing if he didn't take Pepper into consideration she would be mad when she came back from her business trip tomorrow evening. And the last thing he needed was a moody girlfriend.

"Fine do as you like, but this room is on strict lock down. And don't expect me to be happy about it." he conceded waving his arms around and making a big show of it all. "I need another drink." He finished storming out of the room.

* * *

Loki turned his sight back to the windows he was still tired and running fever. He wasn't sure exactly what had caused him to wake, but his brother and the other men seemed to have been having a disagreement when he first woke and they continued to argue among themselves quietly even now.

Which gave him time to work things out, thought he was not having much luck. He had finally figured out where he was now, now that he actually had a chance to think a little clearer he was able to deduce that he must have been in Midgard. Judging by the strange towering structures outside. The light elves structures were more natural made mostly of different woods and had much more nature, the dwarves lived underground, he had been on visits to Vanaheim several times before and this was certainly not Vanaheim.

He wasn't entirely sure what the realm of the Dark elves looked like but he imagined it was a lot darker in their realm. And there was no freezing snow or ragging fire so that ruled out both Jotunheim and Muspelheim.

"Brother you are awake!" Thor boomed moving over and embracing Loki in a hug.

"Thor." Loki chided trying to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks as he pushed his brother off. Though Thor kept hold of his shoulders as he looked the younger god over.

"Are you well, do you know where you are? What do you remember." Thor spoke eyes full of concern.

"I'm a little tired." Loki admitted. "I believe we are on Midgard, correct. I figured that one out whilst the four of you were arguing." He finished eyes shifting between the men in the room then back to his brother.

"Did we wake you. Sorry." Thor apologised.

"What happened to you Loki?" The man with the glasses asked stepping closer to the bed the boy sat on.

Loki looked down at his bandaged chest brows furrowed as he tried to recall how he had ended up like this. In all honesty he had know idea.

"It is okay brother, just tell us what you remember." Thor soothed.

"I... The last thing I remember, we were at that tavern by the eastern woods. You had dragged me there along with Sif and the warriors three to celebrate my fifteenth day of naming. You had insisted that I drink with you as I was finally of age, you almost drowned me when you all but shoved the first drink down my throat." He glared at his brother a little here.

"Oh do not be so dramatic, brother." Thor rolled his eyes.

Loki gave a small snort as he continued. "It was getting late and you and your friends didn't look as though you intended to finish any time soon so I decided to retire to the room we had for the night. Then that man..." he trailed off, eyes dropping to his lap.

"Wait, wait so you're tell us the last thing you remember was when you just turned fifteen?" Tony asked incredulity. "you have got to be kidding. I'm not buying this, are you buying this?" He turned to Bruce and Steve arms out in disbelief.

"Enough." Thor barked at the smaller man before addressing his brother once more. "What man, Loki?"

"No one." Loki shook his head refusing to look up. "It's nothing."

"No, Loki tell me." Thor shook his shoulders lightly, bringing green eyes back to meet concerned blue. "Please brother, what man? What did this man do?

"Nothing..." Loki spoke quietly, shifting in defeat as he realised his brother wasn't going to drop the subject. "He thought... He thought me a maiden." He ground out. "If you must know. He thought me a maiden he could woo and take back to his sleeping quarters. I demanded he step aside but he refused, he had me pinned, I told him I was no maiden and he..."

Loki covered his face with his hands. "His hand conveniently slipped confirming I was indeed male. Not that it deterred him any and he went on to tell me all the unsavoury thing he wished to do with me."

He openly glared at his brother now pulling away from Thor hold and crossing his arms over his chest. "I tried getting your attention but you were to busy drinking and fooling around with your friends, you hadn't even noticed I wasn't there." He hissed "It was just lucky that Volstagg's appetite is not easily sated and he had decided to track down another meal."

"He spotted me, pushed the drunkard aside and told him I was not some tavern wench to be wooed before leading me to the room we'd paid for. He said some rest would do me well and swore to keep an eye on the guy, make sure he didn't follow after me." He was looking at his lap again sheet fisted in his hands.

Why had Thor even bothered taking him out if he wasn't going to pay him any heed anyway. He was just glad Volstagg had come across him, the large man had even helped him over to the bed. Turns out he wasn't very good at holding his mead, he had not even had two full drinks and he had already started to get a little dizzy. Volstagg had asked if he wished for him to stay awhile, before promising to keep an eye on the man after he had insisted he was fine.

"Loki, I... I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Thor apologised averting his eyes in shame. He didn't recall Loki retiring early that night, then again he couldn't recall much of that night after their first few rounds. How could he have allowed such danger to have befallen his baby brother like that, he would have to remember to thank Valstagg when he saw him next.

Loki let out a tired sigh "It was not your fault. I should not have been drinking if I had had a clear mind I'd have realised I had two throwing knives on my person and been able to better defend myself."

"I do not remember anything that happened after that, Thor why are we on Midgard?" He turned confused emerald eyes to his brother.

"You have no memories of anything that has happened since that night?" The god of thunder double checked. Loki shook his head.

"Well isn't that convenient!" Tony huffed from his place a few feet from the gods. "He has no memory of anything. For all we know this whole thing could just be a trick, hell he could have done this to himself just to get out of his cel..."

"Tony!" Steve snapped silencing the billionaire. Bruce stepped back a few paces as Thor's face darkened, thick clouds forming in the sky outside. He stood from the edge of the bed where he had been seated, fists clenched tight.

"You think he did this to himself!" He roared "My brother had no way of knowing I was on my way to see him, had I not found him when I did he would have died. He could have died! The healers refused him help. You think he would drive a dagger into his own chest!" He took a threatening step towards Tony.

"Of course not, not with that amount of force." Bruce offered attempting to sooth the god's temper somewhat. Not with the amount of bruising on his chest and ribs, heck a couple of them were even fractured there was no way he could have caused that much damage himself. Even if he were still an adult at the time.

Thor barely Registered Banner's words, Steve attempted to step between the two holding his arms out to try and defuse the situation as a loud clap of thunder echoed out side, but Thor simply shoved him to the side. Tony tensed as Thor moved to take another step towards him, he was starting to wish he had thought a little more before opening his mouth.

The blondes movement stopped immediately as Loki's hand gripped his wrist. "Thor." His brother looked up at him apprehensively. Thor sighed letting his anger wash away as he moved back to his brother.

"My apologies friends I should not have let my anger get the better of me." He apologised running his hand through Loki's dark locks and resting it at the base of his neck.

"Our healers refused to aid me? What happened to me?" Loki asked confusion clear on his face.

"Aye." Thor replied solemnly. " I know not what befell you brother, I had hoped you may have been able to inform... Loki do not pull at the bandages." Thor tried to grab his brothers arms but he had already managed to undo those that covered his chest.

Loki gave a sharp gasp as he saw the marks carved into his pale skin, brows furred as his eyes skittered across the cuts paying little notice to the large bruised cut held together with stitches in the centre of his chest. His breathing picked up as he went to unwrap his arms.

"Loki, brother stop." Thor ordered as he grabbed the younger god's wrists to still his arms. Bruce was at the bedside in an instant trying to help calm him.

"By the Norns." Loki breathed "No wounded they refused me aid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to everyone for the faves and comments, hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Thor asked as they finally got Loki to calm some.

"It is treason to aid those linked to the forbidden arts, at least with out the king's permission to do so." Loki explained.

"Forbidden arts?" Bruce questioned.

"Aye." Thor nodded "Forbidden arts are those that are so vile and malicious that the use and study of such practises have been forbidden throughout the realms, like black magic." He explained.

"Or in this case blood magic." Loki voiced. "In which one casts spells written in blood or as later became common practice carved into flesh. It usually requires a sacrifice and because of such was banned."

He looked back down at the runes carved into his chest, they seemed to be diverse, not all of the same origin. Though a few looked frighteningly familiar. But surely the big mouthed man was wrong, there was no way he could have done this to himself. He had never heard of a blood Mage using their own body and besides he had no knowledge on the actual workings needed to perform such magic.

"Worry not brother we will find the one who did this to you." Thor reassured, noticing the distress in his little brothers eyes as he fell silent. "No further harm shall befall you."

He leaned forward resting his forehead on Loki's, pulling away to place his palm on it. "Brother you're still with fever you should rest."

"Thor is right, you should rest." Bruce agreed as he pulled out a fresh roll of bandage. "Once I wrap you wounds we'll leave and let you sleep." He smiled.

Loki flinched back slightly as Bruce reached towards him to begin, looking to his brother for assurance. "Tis fine brother, Bruce is a healer of Midgard he will cause no ill harm." Thor smiled clapping his brother gently on the knee.

* * *

"Come on you guys can't possibly tell me you're actually buying this crap." Tony exclaimed as he paced the living room which had just been remodeled a second time thanks to the dark haired Norse god. "That you're not in the least bit worried that this is... Oh I don't, a trap!"

He, Bruce and Steve had relocated to the living room after Brucey boy had finished patching the trickster up. Thor had insisted on staying with his brother.

"Poor little Loki all hurt and innocent, except oh wait, he is a psychopath who trashed New York with an alien army and will most likely kill us while we sleep! Or am I the only one seeing this!" He ranted as he poured himself another drink at the bar, then carried on pacing.

Steve shook his head leaning forward in his seat. "We're all well aware this may be some sort of trap, Tony. But he is Thor's brother and he isn't faking a fever and those are defiantly not fake injuries. Thor is our friend, he is one of us, and we can't just turn our backs on him when he's in need. And yeah none of us are overly fond of Loki but..."

"That's an understatement." Tony interrupted earning hisself a stern look.

"But Thor loves his brother." The captain continued. "How would you feel if Pepper was hurt or in danger and we refused help?"

"Pepper didn't try to subjugate earth." The billionaire countered.

"That's not the point." Steve sighed. Why did Tony have to make everything so difficult.

"He doesn't remember anything he did here on earth or the damage he caused during Thor's banishment." Bruce started.

"Yeah, which is rather convenient." Tony threw his hands up. "Let's just let him off the hook cause he doesn't remember his crimes."

"We're not saying he should be let of the hook." Bruce sighed "Just let him recover a little before Thor takes him back to Asgard. Let his father decide what's to be done with him. Think about it, if he honestly has forgotten everything and is just some innocent kid and we just go treating him like a war criminal. We could end up messing him up, maybe even worse than the last time."

"Fine, fine he can stay for now. But I swear if he destroys my tower again." Tony poured himself another drink before heading for the hall. "I'll be in my lab, if anyone needs me, too bad, they can just suck it up." And with that he was gone.

"So, I don't suppose there is any way to tell if he is faking the memory loss?" Steve turned to Bruce.

"Unfortunately, not really. There are two types of amnesia, retrograde and anterograde amnesia. And I'm not quite sure Loki fits either, he claims to recall nothing after the night of his fifteenth birthday, yet he still recognised Thor even though he is years older."

"Even if we had the right equipment to run tests it many prove pointless due to the involvement of magic. I have absolutely no understanding on the workings of magic." Bruce sighed. "All we can do is, hope this isn't just a ploy. Though he seems genuine to me. That being said I'm still a long ways off letting my guard down."

* * *

How could they all be so calm about this, he had stabbed Steve, okay yeah, maybe they shouldn't have snuck up behind him, but come on. Maybe he wasn't so hell bent on destruction last time he stayed in the tower, he also helped Pepper when she was hurt and Loki was the only explanation to the floating balls of luminescent water. He had analysed the footage and the box it was contained in at least twenty time.

Okay so perhaps he was overreacting a little, but he couldn't help it. He felt like a prisoner in his own tower, Loki was the a pretty big trigger after all, and he had only just managed to get over his New York trigger enough to return to his tower about seven months ago. He pulled out the last of the fried wires, tossing it over his shoulder like he had the others for Dum-E to clean later. He needed the distraction, he had found busying himself in his workshop helped with his anxiety.

"Jarvis pull up live video of the infirmary." Tony stated as he began replacing the wires. He glanced over to the blue projected screen showing the room he'd requested. Thor still sat by the bedside fingers trailing through his brother's hair as he slept.

"He looks so different." Tony startled at the nuclear physicist voice, not having heard Bruce enter the room due to Guns N' Roses, welcome to the jungle blaring through the ceiling speakers.

"He's still thin, pale and pretty much the polar opposite of his brother, but he doesn't look as... Bag of cats, this time around." Bruce nodded in the direction of the two brothers on the screen. "He seems a little more normal this time round."

"Give it time." Tony snorted.

"You're not holding up too well, are you." Bruce pushed his glasses up a bit as he sat down next to Tony.

"I'm doing just fine." He replied, giving a small frustrated growl as he connected a wire to the wrong component. "I'm not huddled in a corner having a panic attack, now am I."

"But you're worried you will be."

"I'm handling it, Bruce. And I don't want to talk about. Now," he threw the other man a screw driver. "Either give me a hand or grab me a drink then come back and give me a hand." He smiled.

* * *

Thor watched his brother as he slept peacefully, he had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. He couldn't believe it, Loki was a kid again, he still had no idea how it could be. He had never heard of magic that altered the age, and he didn't imagine a spell that could make one young again would go unnoticed. Surely if there was such a spell there would be records of it.

And yet here he was staring at his brother who was fifteen once again. And Loki had actually been worried about Thor's well being, he had even hugged him. His brother hadn't shown that kind of concern since before his botched coronation.

"How you holding up, buddy." Thor turned to Steve as he entered the room, moving to stand by the god of thunder.

"I do not know how I feel right now." he admitted. "I'm relieved that my brother is well and I'm in debt to you, all of you for aiding him."

"Hey, you don't owe us anything, Thor. You're our friend, we wouldn't deny you help when you're in need, including aiding your brother. Even if he is a criminal." Steve reassured the god. It was the right thing to do, that's all there was to it. "Though I'm sensing a but."

Thor let out a tired sigh, looking back to his brother. "Loki, remembers nothing since he turned fifteen, what if he doesn't regain those memories. All those moments and adventures we shared just gone, several hundred years wiped from his mind." His teary blue eyes trailed over his brothers face one more time before turning to Steve.

"But at the same time I might get my brother back. The real Loki, the way he was before all of this, the brother I thought lost to madness."

"Hey, the important thing is he's still alive right?" Rogers clapped him on the shoulder. "And sorry about before, I know I kind of voted to lock Loki up, I just didn't want another incident like earlier."

"You have every right to be concerned after everything that has come to pass these past two years." Thor said. "And I apologise for my brother's actions. He only meant to defend himself, he awoke hurt and exhausted in a foreign realm with no knowledge of how he came to be here. It is my fault I should not have left his side." He sighed, shaking his head as his eyes drop to the wound hidden under Steve's shirt.

"It was not my intention to bring harm to any of you."

"It's not your fault, Thor. We shouldn't have snuck up on him, we should have just waited for you. I think every one's just lucky Hulk didn't make an appearance." Steve smiled back.

"What is a Hulk?" Both men turned towards the bed surprised by the quiet new voice. Finding tired emerald eyes watching them in return as the boy slowly shifted himself into a seated position leaning back against the head rest.

"Loki how do you feel?" Thor asked hands instantly wrapping around Loki's own.

"Like I have been asked that question far to often recently." The younger grumbled back trying to shake off his brother's hand. He was no longer a child in need of codling.

Loki's sight shifted to Steve as the man shifted his weight, not too sure if he should leave the brothers to themselves or stay. absent-mindedly resting his hand over the wound in his midsection.

"My apologies, I did not realise you were a friend. I should not have attacked you as I did." Loki spoke softly head tilted downwards causing his hair to partially hide his face.

"No big deal." Steve smiled back reassuringly, "I shouldn't have tried to grab you from behind."

"Still..." Loki paused seeming to some how pale even further. Breathing deep slow breaths as his eyes seemed to glaze with determination, before begrudgingly tossing back the sheets and dashing to the metal dustbin by the small desk a few feet from the bed.

He clung to the desk to help support his lightly shaking body as he lent over the bin, over come by sudden nausea. But he wasn't about to vomit. No, he would not be sick.

"Loki!" Thor rushed to his side, reaching out his hand to rub his brothers back in an attempt to help sooth him.

"Don't." Loki panted, as he lay his forehead against the arm clinging to the desk as he spat into the trash can, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. "I.. I'm fine."

"Loki you are si-" Thor fussed.

"Don't say that. I will not... I'm fine." He continued to drool and spit into the bin. He was aware he did not look very dignified at the moment, but he was determined to keep the contents of his stomach where they were. He tried desperately to focus on anything other than the bile trying to crawl up his throat.

"Here, perhaps this will help." Steve offered holding out a glass of water which Loki happily accepted, taking a sip to swirl around his mouth before spitting it back out. "I could go get Bruce if you'd like?" The blonde mortal suggested.

"That will not be necessary." The dark haired boy replied holding the cool glass against his cheek. He gave a small sniffle only to have a small square of white shoot into view, he looked from the offered tissue, to his brother then back again. "Thanks." Mumbled as he used it to wipe at his nose.

He stood over the bin a good five minutes, determination plastered on his face before taking another sip to rinse his mouth, swallowing the next and standing back on shaky legs. "I'm fine now." He breathed as Thor lead him back to the bed.

Steve was impressed, he'd thought for sure the kid would empty his stomach, managing to fight it off with determination. He had to admit it had him thinking, he'd been told Coulson had told the god he lacked commitment when Loki had run him through. If that had been true, if the man had lacked commitment he'd hate to see what may have happened had he truly been determined.

"I understand that I was attacked but what happened?" Loki asked, as he and Thor reached the bed, refusing to lay down as Thor was insisting, choosing to stay propped up against the headboard and pillows.

"I told you I do not know, I found you injured and unconscious. I saw no sign of the attacker." Thor explained.

"No." Loki shook his head. "I mean what happened to you? You're different, you're not as ..." He tried to think of the right words so as not to insult or anger his brother.

"Arrogant, self absorbed, brash, reckless." Thor offered.

"Well now that you mention it." Loki gave a small cheeky grin, causing Thor to chuckle. Oh how he had missed this brother. "And you are older than you should be, yet for some reason it does not seem out of place to me. It makes no sense." Loki finished, brows knitted in thought as bright green eyes turned to Thor's in hope of finding some understanding of what was happening.

"I... Uh, think I'll go see what Bruce is up to." Steve announced, feeling a little awkward. Before exiting the room.

"It is not I who has aged." Thor spoke, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's slender shoulder. "It is you who has gotten younger. You'd have just officially reached manhood in the eyes of Asgard." He answered.

Loki's brows twisted further in confusion. "But that is not..."

"Aye, I know not how it is possible either. Yet here you are once again a boy." Thor states, moving his hand to the back of Loki's neck as he rests his forehead against his brothers warmer one. "I plan to speak with Heimdall, find out what he has seen. Do not worry brother I will find the one responsible." he assured him.

"I was an adult?" Loki astonished "But I don't remember any of it. What have I missed? Oh, oh how tall was? As tall as you, taller?" His eyes lit up as he continued spurting questions. "I would have received my full ceremonial armour, what does it look like? I don't have feathers do I?"

"Worry not you didn't receive feathers."

Loki let out a playful sigh. "Oh thank the Norns."

"You have goat horns." Thor let out a laugh.

"I am no goat, bird brain." Loki rolled his eyes giving his brother friendly shove. "At least horns are more threatening than bird wings." He grinned. "Though seriously, I got taller right? Please tell me I wasn't still half the size of everyone else."

"Haha" Thor chuckled "You did indeed grow, you were only a few inches shorter than I."

Loki absolutely beamed at this, Thor gave him a pat on the head, resulting in a huff as Loki fixed his hair. "You must be hungry, I'll find you something to eat." Thor smiled at his brother.

Later that night after they had eaten and Thor took their dishes back to the kitchen, he wheeled over one of the other cots. Lining it up next to Loki's before climbing into it, turning of the lamp and wishing his brother a good night so they could get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going back to Asgard?" Loki asked finishing off the last of his juice, placing it on the bedside table alongside his breakfast dish. Thor had gently woken him up, holding a plate piled with toast and fruit, a welcome change from his brothers usual method of barging into the room and demanding Loki wakes. They had ended up sharing it as Thor told Loki of his plans for the day.

"Aye, I must speak with Heimdall. Find out if he knows or saw anything that may help us understand what has happened." Thor explained. Loki didn't seem to be taking his news as well as he had hoped he would.

"So you're just going to leave me here, alone." Loki huffed.

"You are not well enough to travel back yet." Thor countered.

"You think to leave me with them!" He gestured towards the door that led to the hall. "I do not even know them."

"They are friends, Loki, I trust them to look after you." The blonde argued.

Loki let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he sunk back against the headboard. "Perhaps you haven't realised, but they don't seem overly fond of me."

"You will be fine." Thor insisted with a light chuckle.

"Do not be like that Loki." Thor sighed as his brother turned away to stare out the window, a slight pout on his face. "All will be well, brother. Bruce will take care you in my absence. No harm shall come to you." Thor cupped the boy's cheek, turning him back to look him in the eye. "I shall not be gone long, brother. I'll return by nightfall."

"Very well then." Loki gave a put on sigh. "Thought seeing as you are traversing to another realm without me you shall bring me back a gift, correct." Loki gave his broth the most innocent look he could muster.

"Loki I'm returning to Asgard you hardly need a souvenir." Thor rolled his eyes.

"I recall you promising that anytime you leave for another realm without me you would bring me something back." The dark haired teen pointed out with an arched brow.

The god of thunder gave his brother a playful shove, quickly grabbing the boy's shoulder and straightening the younger up, having almost knocked the unsuspecting teen on his side. "Yes when you were still to small to leave Asgard." The blonde reminded.

"Well unfortunately for you, you forgot to declare a limit when the promise was agreed upon. Therefore the rule still stands until the end of days." Loki stated, that 'I win' smirk of his plastered on his face.

"Fine!" Thor huffed in defeat. There was really no point in arguing further, as he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "I shall bring you back a change of clothes."

"Acceptable." Loki agreed.

Thor gave a warm grin as he gave his brother another pat on the shoulder. "I shall be back before you even have time to miss me." And with that he got to his feet and left the room taking the mornings dishes with him.

* * *

Why did Thor have to ask him to look after his brother while he was gone, perhaps he should have suggested Steve to be better suited for the job. Then again he could see why Thor had chosen him, Loki was hurt after all and he had medical experience. And he had said yes, the option to refuse was there he just couldn't bring himself to say no to the blonde god.

He just hoped he didn't Hulk out.

"So... I uh heard you like reading." Bruce spoke as he entered the room with several books in hand. Thor had just been sucked back up to Asgard via the Bifrost a few minuets ago and judging by the look on Loki's face, the boy was well aware his brother had just departed.

Loki continued to ignore the man as he gazed out the window. Bruce cautiously walk over to the bed and gently placed the books on the side table. The other guy hadn't taken much of a liking to Thor's brother, unlike the god of thunder himself who Hulk seemed rather fond of. Most likely to do with the fact Thor was so quick to bounce back from any of Hulk's physical contact, unlike others the god doesn't get sent flying by a simple pat on the back.

The last thing he needed was Hulk coming out to pay the injured, now even punier god a visit. "I wasn't sure what you preferred so I grabbed a few different books." He tried for a friendly smile, though it came out more of a nervous one.

Loki drew his eyes from the structures outside to look at the pile of books beside the bed, then at Bruce before going back to the window. "I can not read Midgardian text." He stated blankly.

"Oh right, sorry... I didn't think, I..." Bruce trailed of as the teen suddenly shifted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and tossing the sheets to the side as he stood.

"It's best that you don't over exert you're self. If you need anything just let me know." Bruce advised holding his hands half out stretched, having gone to ease the boy back onto the bed before thinking better of it.

"I wish to bathe." Loki huffed "Or am I not yet well enough to do even that." He was starting to get sick of being told what he was or wasn't well enough to do.

"S-sure, the bath room's just through here." Bruce led Loki over to the bath room. "I'll get you something to change into." He said before leaving back into the hall, where he fetched some of the cloths Loki had been given during his last stay.

Though he was considerably smaller this time round, but they would have to do for now, luckily the pants had a drawstring, so at least he could keep them up. Bruce had half expected Loki to have started or at least shut the door on him. But when he came back two minuets later the boy was curiously inspecting the shower.

"That turns up the heat." Bruce informed, causing Loki to flinch a draw his hand back away from the button he was about to touch. The raven haired teen turned to him with wide eyes and an expression which had busted written all over it. Though he quickly schooled it back to an impassive one.

'_Right, earth shower_.' Bruce thought to himself. Teen Loki probably had no idea how to work it. "Here." Bruce said, placing the clothes on the counter and stepping over to the young god.

"Just turn this one here to turn the water on and off, it'll come out up here." He informed the Asgardian, as he pointed out the ceiling shower head, before pointing out the control panel built into the glass the boy had been looking at when he entered the room.

"If you want to adjust the waters temperature, you press these. Cold on the left and hot on the right. Oh, and you can just use any of the towels, they're all clean." He finished before heading back towards the door.

"Appreciated." Loki nodded. Bruce gave him a small smile as he closed the door.

By the time Loki finished washing, Bruce had changed the sheets and set up a tray of snacks. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been a little on edge since the moment Thor showed up with Loki two nights ago. But some of that tension left when he saw the mini god step out of the bathroom.

He was starting to notice some differences between this Loki and the one that attacked the city. He was a lot less meticulous about his appearance for one. Though considering the way Loki seem somewhat displeased with his over sized sweats and tee, scrunching his nose as he pulled and fidgeted at the material. He was still fussy about his looks, though he seemed more relaxed about it.

He still slicked his hair back but he wasn't fussed by the strands that fell lose partially concealing his face. And he seemed more reserved and less full tilt diva.

"So I thought perhaps we could play some card games to pass the time." Bruce said as Loki retook his place seated against the headboard of the bed.

"You wish to test my memory." Loki replied, Bruce fidgeted with his glasses. Well the kid saw straight through that one. "Our healers in Asgard do the same thing when ever anyone sustains a head injury in the training ring." He explained.

* * *

"Welcome back my prince." Heimdall greeted as the light of the Bifrost receded, leaving Thor standing a few feet from the all-seeing gatekeeper.

"Heimdall." Thor greeted in return, "I trust things are well?" He inquired. It was not what he had come back to find out but he was curious. Though surely the realm could survive a few days without a current ruler inside the palace grounds.

"All is well." The gatekeeper replied staring out over the realms. "Your parents are finishing up business on Vanaheim and shall return in two days time. Though I believing this is not what you have come back to ask. Am I correct." Heimdall's amber eyes shifting to lay on the blonde in front of him.

Thor shook his head, he should have known Heimdall already knew the reason for this visit. "I wish to know who attacked my brother." He stated, moving to look out over Asgard before turning back to the dark skinned man as he spoke.

"I can not say, my prince." Heimdall answered with certainty.

"What?" Thor choked. "What do you mean you can not say. You see all and I'm certain father would have had you keep a close eye on him."

Heimdall blinked. "I saw none enter nor leave the prisoner's cell, nor did I see any attack him." He explained.

Thor's face changed to that of a mixture of confusion and frustration. How could the gatekeeper not have seen anyone? Obviously someone had entered the cell. "Well some one obviously must have gone in there." He hissed, "What of the dagger and spell carved into his flesh?"

"That was his own doing." The gatekeeper said, lifting his hand to silence the outburst about to spew out the prince's mouth. "The blood magic, the dagger I do not know. Your brother was fine, then next I looked he was casting what ever spell it is he has cast, writing the runes on to his flesh with his own blood. The dagger already in his chest." He finished.

"He would not... Surely he could not... Why did you not inform me of what was happening!" Thor snapped, "He could have died!"

'_Loki had used forbidden magic on himself? How_?' Thor thought. his brother did not even know blood magic, surely? There had to be something else.

"You were already on your way." Heimdall replied. A messenger would not have made it back to the palace before you had found him, so it was pointless to send one.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you saw that may help find the culprit?" Thor asked hoping to find any sort of clue.

"I am sorry my prince." Heimdall shook his head before speaking again in a quieter tone. "Though I suggest you do not let your guard slip." He said, continuing before Thor could bark back at him for suggesting such things. "I do not accuse your brother of foul play without evidence."

Thor's eyes narrowed at this, as an accusation was exactly what it looked like.

"After all, things have slipped my sight in the past. But was that dagger not one of his own." The gatekeeper straightened once again returning his gaze over the realms.

Thor's eyes widened at this. Was it? He hadn't paid to much attention to what the dagger looked like, he was far to concerned with his brother's well-being. He would have to check when he returned.

"You will not await the king and queen's return?" Heimdall asked. "The All-father will not be impressed by the fact you continue to leave the realm without leader."

"Asgard has survived this long, what is two more days. Besides I promised my brother a swift return." Thor turned and headed towards the city. He had a few things to collect before he could return to Loki.

* * *

Loki sighed as he stare out the widow, this was dull. There was nothing to do, Bruce had left a little over an hour ago, after they had finished his card memory test after which it fell silent, which he had been fine with, it's not like he really knew the guy, though it had become too much for other man and unable to think up a good conversation topic Bruce had excused himself.

Perhaps he could have tried harder.

The scenery in his current surroundings had become boring. He would have been content with it had he had some books he could actually read, but he didn't. He needed a change of scenery. And his brother had said they were his friends, so surely they would not mind if he did a little exploring.

He pushed himself to the edge of the bed checking that his pants were rolled enough that he wouldn't trip over them before making his way across the room. His current lodgings were nowhere near the scale and grandeur of the palace, but spacious none the less he discovered as he traced through the hall, he hadn't paid to much attention when he ran through the place the other evening.

It would appear that the owner of the place was either fond of the city that surrounded them or perhaps just liked open spaces as Loki noticed many of the rooms contained large walls of glass. He was examining a small indoor water feature that made its way down one of the walls, with some form of lighting behind it that cased the water to change colour as it trickled down the rocks. When he notice it, he hadn't sensed it at first, but he was aware of it now. He was being watched.

He glanced around the room trying to spot the presence but came up empty. It was everywhere, not just one spot, not a person, an energy of sorts but not quite like any magic he had encountered before. He had played around with his own magic, flicking frequencies and levels, hoping to find something that might disrupt what ever it was that was watching him, finally finding a frequency that managed to block the thing he continued up the stairs.

Loki soon found himself in a large elegant room clad in woods and marble a large bar situated on one side of the room while a spacious living area with a curved burgundy lounge and several assorted seats set around a large black glass coffee table. The extensive wall of windows overlooked a semicircular balcony with potted plants scattered around, a door leading to it located on either side of the room.

He headed to the right, past the living area and over to the balcony,a bit of fresh air seemed like a good idea. He stepped out onto the small stairway only making it partway to the bottom before deciding that was as good a spot as any. Though that may or may not have been due to the fact he was starting to feel a little puffed.

He sat on the steps resting his head against the glass railing, the cool glass felt great against his warm forehead as he looked out over the city, unlike in the tower's healing room the sound of the bustling busy streets below could be heard out here. He watched with interest the small figures scurrying through the street, the metal contraptions he figured to be some kind of horseless carts of sorts, honked and screeched as they zipped along the streets many of the yellow ones occasionally stopping to let people enter.

It was amazing how many people crowded the streets, on Asgard most streets were rather calm, occasional people passing by as they went about their day, though there were usually crowds around the taverns and the markets were always bustling with life. But as far as he could see the only stall on the street below was one that sold papers, and most just passed it by.

* * *

Tony was still in his workshop when Jarvis informed him that Loki was up and about. "Where is he currently? Bring up the footage." He ordered, tossing his screwdriver to the side. Wasn't Brucey boy supposed to being playing babysitter as requested by Thor.

"He has just left the infirmary, sir." Jarvis replied as he brought up the footage showing the boy walk down the hallway, peering into rooms and stopping to investigate things that caught his eye.

"Great, I guess someone better order him back to his room." Tony sighed, he'd rather have as little interaction with Thor's bratty brother as he could. "Where is Bruce?"

"In his room, he appears to be taking a nap." Jarvis informed.

"And Steve?" Tony inquired, he would rather not wake Bruce, after all the guy hadn't had much sleep lately.

"Mr Rogers is currently out." The ai answered.

Brilliant, looks like it had to be him, he had just stood up to go when Loki suddenly blipped off of the radar. "Ah, Jarvis, where'd he go?" Tony asked peering closer to the screen, crap did he just teleport? Damn it Thor said he didn't yet know how to do that at his current age, perhaps some sort of invisibility spell?

"I do not know sir." Jarvis replied. "I can no longer see him."

"Damn it." Tony groaned as headed for the elevator. "Try scanning for different frequencies, get an energy scan going." He ordered the ai as he headed for the floor Loki was last seen on.

As expected when he arrived there was no sign of the troublesome god, he had searched the rooms from top to bottom even resorting to calling Loki's name in hopes he might actually answer. Only to come up empty.

_'Stuff it.'_ Tony thought, let someone else deal with it. He looked upwards before making his way back to the lift, well he was out of the workshop anyways and the bar was only one floor up. He pressed the button for the next floor and waited for the doors to open, heading straight for the bar when they did.

He had just started to pour himself a bourbon when Jarvis announced he had located the trickster. "Sir I have located Loki, I've just picked up his energy signature." The ai informed.

"So where is he?" Said Tony.

"On the balcony, sir. Sitting on the stairs by the northern end of the tower." Jarvis replied.

Tony took two steps left leaning to the side to see past the pillar across the room, and just as Jarvis had mentioned there the boy sat, head leaned against the glass. Seeing him sitting there so peacefully it was hard to believe he was the same guy who attacked earth and once again left his tower in chaos when he visited. Which he was still mad about by the way, that had been a very expensive sculpture the god had impaled a chitauri on, a very expensive one of a kind sculpture that had to be scrapped.

"Jarvis wake Bruce and tell him to get his ass up here." Tony said, moving back to his drink. Let him deal with the kid, he took a sip putting the glass back on the counter and grabbing the bottle, placing it back in its place. He stood up again looking over the room as he reached for his drink. He jumped as he looked up, Loki was no longer on the balcony, he stood in the middle of the room.

The two stood there staring at each other, neither having expected the other in the room. The image of Loki standing in that very spot two years ago flashed into Tony's mind, Loki decked out in full battle armour, sceptre in hand. His hands became clammy as his breathing picked up pace.

'_Oh god, not now.'_ Tony thought, grabbing the counter top as his knees became shaky, he thought he had gotten past this, he thought he was over the panic attacks.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki blinked, standing on the spot as the man in front of him begun hyperventilating, unsure of what he should do. But he was one of Thor's friends so surely he should help, find the healer Bruce. He moved to head for the hallway only to pause mid step, should he leave him alone? Perhaps he should stay.

He could see no physical wounds so perhaps a healer wasn't required with haste. Loki cautiously walked over to the man, he couldn't even remember his name, so far Bruce had been the only one officially introduced to him.

"You are safe, all is fine." said Loki as he came closer, repeating the words his brother or mother would sooth him with when he was young, having woken from terrifying nightmares, or sometimes just having worked himself into a panic after hearing sounds and managing to convince himself Frost giants were trying to gain entry to his room. He really shouldn't have stayed up listening to Thor's friend tell stories, but Volstagg's tales were always so enthralling.

He reached a hand carefully towards the man intending to try to help calm him. "Try to cal-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Tony choked out stumbling backwards to try to distance himself from the god.

"Loki, move away from him." Bruce ordered as he entered the room. When Jarvis had informed him that Tony requested he 'get his ass up here' he hadn't expected it to be due to a panic attack. Loki paused looking from Tony to Bruce, but had yet to move. "Out now." Bruce pointed to the door.

The god's hand dropped to his side, he chewed at his lip, head dropping as he sulked out of the room, disappearing into the hall. Bruce turned back to Tony with a sigh, Great, he would deal with Tony first then go clear things up with Thor's brother. He hadn't ment to be so short with the boy but he needed him out of the room in order to aid Tony. He was hardly going to snap out of it when the cause was still in the room.

Bruce crouched down in front of Tony. "Tony? Tony, look at me." He spoke calmly. "Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. That's it." Bruce continued as Tony's breathing started to even out. "Good, that's better isn't it." he helped Tony to stand as Tony tried getting to his feet, once he had stopped hyperventilating.

"We-were's my d-drink?" Tony spoke between breaths.

Bruce looked over at the bar where the glass of bourbon sat. "I don't think you should be drinking whiskey right now." said Bruce, though his words went unnoticed as Tony moved on shaky legs over to the bar, grabbing the glass and downing half of it.

"Tony." Bruce shook his head.

"Hey, you meditate, I drink." Tony shrugged back moving to sit on one of the stools.

"What happened?" Bruce asked sitting he self next to the billionaire. "I mean obviously Loki was the trigger, what did he do to trigger it."

"Nothing." Tony replied. "He didn't do anything, just entered the room. He was on the balcony, that's why I had Jarvis call you, next thing I look up and there he is, standing in the middle of the room. Honestly I think he was just as caught off guard by my presence as I was his." He took another gulp of his glass downing the rest of its contents. "I don't know it just triggered a flash back to during the invasion when he stood in that same spot."

"That's going to be a hard one to avoid." Bruce stated mostly to himself.

"You think." Tony remarked sarcastically. "I have to tiptoe around my own tower, in the hopes I don't bump into him and set off an attack. And yeah, okay, maybe he hasn't proven much of a threat, well not counting the incident when we tried sneaking up on him. But that isn't easing my anxiety any."

Tony went to pour himself another drink but Bruce put his hand over the glass sliding it away from his friend. "I don't think you should be drinking so much right now." He said. "Weren't you going to work on some new arrows for Clint. Tell you what, give me a minute or two and I'll come give you a hand."

"Okay, but after that remark of his after our last mission I think I'm more inclined to make him one that'll blow up purple in his face." Tony grinned as he stood. That actually didn't sound too bad, perhaps he'd make one anyway for next time the archer thought he could up one on Tony Stark.

"No prank arrows." Bruce called after him as Tony entered the lift, before standing himself, he had better go check on Loki, he was left to look after him after all.

When he exited the lift he headed straight for the infirmary, surprised when he found the room empty, he knocked on the bathroom door calling the teens name to see if he was inside but got only silence in return. "Jarvis, where is Loki?" He asked.

"He is currently sitting on the stairs that lead up to the main living area." The ai supplied.

"Thanks." Bruce nodded as he headed down the hall, spotting the boy exactly where Jarvis had said he was.

"Loki are you okay?" He asked as he noticed the boy looked even paler than usual, as he sat hunched over on the stairs, elbows on knees. Loki looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little faint. I should not have used my magic so soon." He replied.

"You used magic?" Bruce questioned as he moved to sit on the stairs, making sure he sat far enough away to not crowed the youth.

"I.." Loki chewed his lip, "I was being watched, I merely wished to shield myself from them." He explained.

"Being watched?" Bruce asked leaning forwards to better look Loki in the eye. "By who? Tony?"

Loki shook his head. "I do not know, they are everywhere and nowhere I can not pinpoint their location." He said glancing around the room nervously. "They are watching still now."

Okay now Bruce was cautiously glancing around the room, what was he even looking for, only Tony, Loki and he were in the tower at the moment and even if someone had managed to get in surely Jarvis would have alerted them by now. Jarvis! Of course. Jarvis was constantly watching over the tower, the kid must have been able to sense the ai's presence.

"That would most likely be Jarvis." said Bruce.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes. Jarvis is Tony's artificially intelligent computer system. He pretty much runs the tower, he observes everything that goes on in the tower, kind of like its eyes and ears, alerts us to any security breaches. He's a machine not a living person, a multifunctional software program that runs through out the entire tower, he's also link up to the Avenger issue Stark phones aaand you probably don't understand half of what I'm saying." God how was he supposed to explain Jarvis to a norse god.

"And Tony created this artificial intelligence?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied. "Jarvis?"

"My I be of assistance doctor Banner." The disembodied voice replied, causing the young god to jump slightly.

"I don't believe you and Loki had been formally introduced." He said. "Jarvis, Loki. Loki, Jarvis."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Loki inclined his head lightly, looking up towards the ceiling as that was were the voice seemed to be coming from.

"The pleasure is mine." Jarvis replied politely, "If you are ever indeed of assistants, just ask."

Bruce looked back over at the boy. "I would like to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to order you out like that. But your presence wasn't really helping the situation." He said.

"That is alright." Loki said. "I have a question. You are Thor's friends." Bruce nodded in reply. "But we were not friends were we?"

"I.. Uh, n-no not really." Bruce stuttered caught off guard by the question.

"But you knew me before, right? Did I... Did I do something?" He asked, concerned confusion in his eyes.

"I think that's something you're better off asking your brother about." said Bruce with a sigh. "Come you should probably get some more rest." He stood waiting for Loki to follow.

Loki let out a disappointed sigh, "Back to the healing room." He frowned as he pulled himself off of the stairs.

"If you'd rather, we could move you to the guest room on Thor's floor." Bruce suggested, perhaps the boy would be more inclined to stay put if he was in a more comfortable room, one with a decent bed.

"Thor has an entire floor all his own in this tower?" Loki astonished, he had no idea his brother had his own personal living quarters in other realms.

"Each of us do." Bruce replied as they entered the lift, pressing the number for Thor's floor. "The main living area on the floor above and the level down here with the infirmary are used by everyone. There is also a kitchen, gym/training room, a meditation room and library on those levels. We also each have our own private floors with our own kitchen, lounge and guest rooms."

"Tony has the penthouse, the ah towers top floors, it's his tower. Steve's floor is the next below the infirmary, Steve is the blonde. Your brothers floor is next under Steve's followed by mine then Clint and Natasha's, their away on mission at the moment. They do have their own floors but they tend to both use the one floor taking a room each, something about being used to sharing living quarters with others." He explained stepping out into Thor's hallway and open living room/ kitchen as the elevator doors opened.

"And this is Thor's floor." He gestured to the room, leading Loki down the hall. "That room there is Thor's bedroom." He pointed out, "Bathroom, and this is the guest room." He opened it up to reveal a large bed room with plain walls, a king sized mahogany bed with dark quilt, two matching bedside tables, large built in closet and a bookshelf and desk in the opposite corner. A plush armchair and coffee table sat neatly by the row of large glass windows that made up the far wall.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked as they entered the room.

"It is much preferable than the healing room." Loki answered as he made his way over to the bed, testing it with his hand before sitting on the edge.

"Jarvis, why don't you put on some background music, maybe flick through a few genre's till Loki finds something he likes." Bruce suggested to the ai, looking back to Loki. "Beats sitting in silence." He said.

"And feel free to ask Jarvis questions about any of the songs or have him turn it off if you want to get a bit more sleep." He added gaining a nod from the boy. Bruce left the room, returning moments later with a jug of water and a glass. "Incase you get thirsty, I don't want you wandering to far if you're still feeling faint."

"Thank you." Loki gave a small rather quick smile.

"Well I kind of promised Tony I'd give him a hand, so I'll come check on you later." Bruce said before exiting the room.

Jarvis began softly playing different songs as Loki stood walking over to the closet, there wasn't much to look at, it was empty bar two large towels neatly folded on one of the side shelves. He moved towards the desk pulling out the draw and finding two slender metal objects with Midgardian symbols engraved up the side with a small click button on the end and a plain book with empty pages, a note book, but there didn't seem to be any ink to write with, so what was the point.

He tossed the book back into the draw closing it and heading back to the bed, gracefully flopping onto it and laying on his back, listening to the music playing throughout the room. He must admit he rather liked Midgard's music.

* * *

Pepper had rushed into the nearest elevator and straight to Thor's floor, when Jarvis had informed her that Loki was there upon her arrival. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to return for a long time if at all, definitely not this soon anyway. Jarvis had said Thor had brought him here for medical treatment, a stab wound to the chest and cuts and that he was already well on his way to recovery.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited the lift to reach her desired floor, she had grown rather attached to the guy during his last visit and though circumstances of his return weren't ideal she was glad she could see him again.

The elevator doors pinged open and she stepped out heading straight for the guest room and rapping on the door. "Loki? It's Pepper can I come in?" When she received no reply she gently opened the door. "Loki?" She scanned the room spotting a familiar tuff of black hair peeking over the back of the armchair.

"There you are, how are you feeling? Jarvis told me you had been hurt but you're healing now, I'm glad. I hadn't expected to get to see you again this soon." Pepper spoke as she walked towards him. "Tony could have at least called and let me know you were back in the tower, instead of having Jarvis tell me upon my return."

She let out a surprised gasp as Loki turned leaning over the armrest his young face peering towards her, big green eyes shone with a mix of confusion and apprehension. "I'm sorry should I know you?" He asked.

Pepper couldn't help but just stand there staring like an idiot, then again how could she not be completely shocked. She hadn't been expecting the boy sitting in front of her, Jarvis had failed to mention that Loki was now several years younger. How was this even possible. Probably some Asgardian thing she supposed.

"You don't remember me?" She asked. "Anything from your last visit?"

Loki shook his head in answer, "I'm afraid I do not recall anything past my fifteenth day of naming." He replied calmly, though he was beginning to tire of being asked of his memory every five minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I supposes I should reintroduce my self then. I'm Virginia Potts, but every one calls me Pepper, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, giving herself a mental face palm when the boy raised a questioning brow at the gesture. "It a hand shake, a Midgardian? I think you guys call us, greeting given during introductions." She supplied.

"Here, hold out your right hand and take mine." She said griping his hand back as he did so and giving a firm shake. It would seem she would have to win the god over again.

She brought the desk chair over and sat down, much better than looming over the kid as he nervously played with the hem of his over sized shirt.

"I'll have to introduce you to Dum-E some time I think you'll like him." She smiled. "So I suppose you're sick of people asking how you feel, huh? Though it looks like you're doing fine. If you'd like something to eat or drink feel free to ask."

"You do not seem as cautious around me, why? I thought you mortals did not like me?" Loki asked confused as to why she acted so friendly when every one else seemed on edge. Bruce had even admitted that they were not friends.

"The others just don't know you, that's all. And I'd like to think the two of us were friends, we spent a fair amount of time together the last time you were here, you even saved my life." She stated.

Loki's eyes widened with surprise at this. "I saved you?"

"Yep." Pepper grinned, "You protected me from some baddies, I got hit in the side with a poison dagger and used your magic to get the poison out of me. You were quite the hero."

Loki turned his head trying to hide his blush, it was sort of strange hearing someone saying he was a hero, usually stories are told of Thor being the hero and saving the day or beating the mighty beast.

"So you and I were friends? Did you dislike me before I saved you?" He asked quietly.

"We were already friends before the baddies stormed the tower." Pepper spoke. "I admit I wasn't very fond of you at first, but that was before I got to know you. You're actually a really great guy, and I know the others would like you too if they would just stop being so stubborn, and got to know you."

When Loki didn't speak up again she decided to go back to her earlier question. "Would you like something to eat? I brought some little chocolate cakes on the way home that I'm dying to try, would you care to join me?"

The kid opened his mouth to reply before scrunching his nose lightly and releasing a sigh. "I do not think the others want me moving about the tower at the moment." He said.

"No problem, I'll just bring them up here. I'm sure Bruce can not argue that you are not we'll enough to eat out at the dining table." She smiled back. "What do you say?"

"I think I would like to join you, Lady Pepper." He replied with a shy half smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again big thank to all who read and review. **

**And in this fic Thor is aware his brother is adopted but not his lineage. So if he says things about Jotunar, it is because he doesn't know he would be more careful other wise.**

* * *

"You are mad! You are risking everything for that traitor. This is Loki! this whole thing is most likely a trap, you should have just left him in the cell." Sif fumed. What was Thor thinking leaving Asgard leaderless and running off to Midgard for Loki of all people. This was supposed to be his chance to prove to Odin that he was ready to be king.

"Sif you are speaking out of anger." Volstagg hissed, was she trying to anger their prince. "We understand that Loki was hurt and needed help. But you said he is recovering, perhaps it would be wise to stay and watch over Asgard until your parents return, let your midgardian friends look after him till then." He reasoned.

"I will not abandon my brother with people he does not know. I promised him I'd return by nightfall and I am already running late due to everyone's stalling." Thor argued, as the group rode across the Bifrost bridge.

"Surely you could send word that you are needed here." Fandral suggested.

"Thor listen to reason." Sif spoke with frustration.

"Enough!" Thor shouted. "I promised to return to him and I intend to do just that." He spoke with finality as he dismounted his steed untying the satchel on its side and marching into the observatory. "Heimdall open the Bifrost."

His friends arguments were soon drowned out as the Bifrost took him back to earth. Thor let out a sigh upon landing on Stark's quinjet pad, why could his friends not understand how much his brother meant to him, even after everything he did. Loki was far more important than trying to prove to his father he was ready to rule, because quite frankly he wasn't, he had much to learn before he'd be ready to take the throne, he knew that now.

upon reaching his floor the lift doors opened to reveal his brother and the strawberry blonde woman seated at the small dining table in the living room. Pepper was the first to notice him.

"Thor, you're back." She smiled.

"You're late." Loki crossed his arms refusing to look at his brother, leaning back in his chair with a huff.

"I am sorry brother." Thor apologised moving to sit in the chair next to Loki's, "but you seem to be in good company at least."

When Loki still refused to acknowledge him he tried again. "I could not help it brother, it was not easy trying to gather things whilst half of Asgard threw their opinions at me. None were too pleased to hear I was returning to Midgard while mother and farther are still away."

Loki turned to him this time brows twisted in confusion. "Mother and father are way? But then who is on the throne watching Asgard if you are here?"

"I am watching over Asgard, just not from the throne. I have inform Heimdall to send word if trouble occurs and I am needed." Thor answered.

"Father will be furious when he finds out." Loki worried.

Thor smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Your safety is far more important than sitting on some dusty old golden seat."

"Thor!" Loki squeaked upon hearing his brother refer to Hlidskjalf as old and dusty.

"You worry too much brother, you had almost as many wrinkles as father, when you were an adult due to excess worrying." Thor teased with a laughter.

"Lair." Loki huffed giving his brother a shove, though he failed to suppress the smile that snuck onto his face.

"So what did you bring back?" Pepper asked noticing the pack Thor had dropped by the table.

"Oh, I forgot." Loki said as he eagerly jumped to his feet, "can I have my clothes now?"

"Here," Thor handed him a pile of garments, calling his brother back as he when to go change. "Hold on, I have more. I also brought you some of your books, I think these may have been the ones you were reading around this age."

"Thanks!" Loki almost dropped half his clothes as he eagerly ripped the two books from his brothers hands.

"Perhaps you could show the books to lady Pepper tomorrow maybe even show her some of your magic if you're feeling up to it." Thor suggested.

"I would like that." Pepper smiled. "Though I doubt I'd be able to read the books perhaps you could read a little to me."

"Very well." Loki yawned, bowing his head to the two still seated at the table. "If you'll excuse me I think I might retire for the night." He said before heading back to the guest room.

"Thank you for keeping him company." Thor smiled at Pepper after Loki left. The woman smiled back.

"You don't need to thank me, I was glad to see him again." Pepper replied "Though I hadn't expected him to be a child, what happened to him?"

"I wish I knew, I went to Heimdall today to see if he could tell me anything. Unfortunately he hadn't seen much, the only useful information he had was that the spell carved into his flesh, he cast himself. Heimdall said the dagger was already in his chest when he cast it." Thor told her heaving a sigh. "The only person to see the attacker was Loki himself but he has no recollection of any of it."

"He did that to himself." Pepper gasped.

"Aye, though until we know exactly what the spell is we can not know if his becoming a youth once again was intentional or if the spell was messed up or backfired."

"Can't you read the runes?" Pepper asked.

Thor shook his head. "It is coded, a mix of many different scripts, I can recognise some, several are Dwarven, others ancient elvish script while others I have never come across before. I believe perhaps the attacker was still in the room, hidden from the gatekeepers gaze or perhaps Loki thought they were still watching. I can not think why else he would use code."

"Perhaps someone back on Asgard might be able to read the runes." She suggested, surely there had to be someone in the palace that knew how to read the scrip of other realms.

"Jarvis has copies of them from when he scanned my brother for Bruce, I shall take a few back with me when we return once Loki is fit for travel." He replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Pepper smiled back as she got to her feet. "I had better go see Tony, I can't say he'll be to impressed I came to see Loki first upon my arrival. I'll see you again tomorrow." She said before heading to the lift.

"Very well, good night lady Pepper."

"Night." Pep replied as the lift doors shut.

Thor kicked the empty pack over by the couch where it was less likely to be tripped over and headed to the guest room. He quietly creaked the door open, peering in to see if Loki was still up. He smiled as he noticed the clothes and books he had brought Loki, sitting neatly on the beside table, the oversized midgardian clothes he had been wearing were in a heap on the floor next to the table. Loki himself was slumbering peacefully on the oversized bed, which much like the his bed in Asgard made him look even smaller than he was, curled up on his side and wrapped up snugly in the sheets.

"Good night, brother." Thor whispered, before closing the door and heading to his own room.

* * *

Thor yawned as he sat at the table in navy boxes and a grey tee, he sipped his coffee, relishing the smell of pancakes wafting through the room. Pepper had dropped in fifteen minutes ago insisting on cooking up a hearty breakfast for the Asgardians.

"Why dose Loki have to have pancakes again? You should be upstairs cooking me pancakes." Tony huffed from his spot, arms crossed leaning against the kitchen counter. The last place he wanted to be was on the same floor as Loki but Pepper had been adamant about cooking the kid breakfast. And there was no way he was just going to leave her alone with the trickster.

Pepper spun around pointing the spatula at Tony. "If you don't quit whining and nagging you won't be getting any pancakes at all." She threatened.

"I assure you friend Stark my brother means no ill, he will not bring harm to any of you." Thor insisted, causing the inventor to groan. "Perhaps we should call friends Bruce and Steve to join us." he suggested.

"Jarvis." Pepper called.

"Already on it." The ai replied.

"What so now we're having a pancake party on Thor's floor? I thought we were taking ours back upstairs." Tony groaned, banging his head back against the wall.

Pepper was about to respond but a quiet voice interrupted her. "Thor must-" Loki's words were cut short as Tony's laughter rang throughout the room.

"Are... are you w-wearing a.. a dress!" He laughed, noting Loki's clothes, the boy wore a simple white long sleeved tunic under a black sleeveless one that ended just below his knees.

"It is not a dress." Loki pointed out, wrapping his arms around his chest self-consciously, "They are my night clothes."

"Call them what you will, still looks like a dress." Tony chuckled as Thor tried to hide his own smile, taking another sip of his drink.

"At least I do not sleep naked as Thor often opts to." He shot back, face tingeing pink. Causing Thor to choke on his coffee. Pepper's own blush was creep its way across her cheeks as she pretended to busy her self with piling the last of the pancakes.

"Perhaps this was a bad time to enter." A new voice spoke as Bruce entered the room followed closely by Steve. "I don't think I want to know what you lot are talking about." Steve said as he entered the kitchenette to help Pepper bring out the plates and cutlery.

Loki slipped back into his room to change while Bruce seated himself across from Thor, figuring it would be best to have Loki sit between them at one end of the table, that way Tony could sit next to Bruce, Pep at the opposite end and Steve next to Thor. That way Tony wasn't to close to the dark haired god and he didn't have to worry about Pepper. The last thing they needed was to set off another anxiety attack.

Steve finished setting the table as Pepper brought out the large steaming pile of pancakes, before heading back to the kitchen to fetch the assortment of toppings she had set out.

"Finally, pancake time." Tony cheered reaching to grab himself a healthy stack of pancakes, only to have Pepper slap his hand away.

"Not yet, Tony. Manners, Loki isn't here yet." She chided. Tony rolled his eyes and sat back with a rather put on pout.

"And who's fault is it he ran off to get changed." Pepper hummed.

Thor straightened up. "Worry not friends I'm sure he will not be long." And right on que Loki made his way to the empty seat at the end between his brother and Bruce. Dressed for the day in a forest green tunic with gold embellishments, black pants and leather lace up boots that almost reached his knees.

"Can we start now, mum." Tony joked grabbing a stack before anyone had a chance to move.

"Relax, we have plenty." Steve shook his head, as everyone made them selves a pile, once everyone had a moderate stack on their place it was time to choose toppings.

"What would you like to try on your panned cakes, brother?" Thor asked.

"We have maple syrup," Pepper said snatching the bottle from Tony who was drowning his pancakes in the stuff. "Or black current or strawberry jam, butter or Applesauce."

"Strawberry jam, please." He replied, looking at all the jars and bottles spread across the table.

"Here." Bruce offered holding the jar of strawberry jam. "Probably best to keep it down this end, Pep's actually allergic to strawberries."

Loki nodded. "I shall make sure to be careful."

Chatter started to fill the room as everyone finished dressing their cakes, Steve and Pepper opting for syrup and butter, black current jam for Bruce, while Thor smothered his with a bit of everything. Tony spoke mainly to Bruce, trying to pretend Loki wasn't in the room, though it was proving a little hard as Pepper asked the smaller god question once in awhile to try to get him join in conversation.

They were all a little surprised to see both Thor and Loki go back for generous helpings of seconds. The thunder gods appetite wasn't so big a shock, they all knew he could eat an army's worth of food but none had expected his scrawny little brother who was now several inches shorter than Tony to almost equal him.

After breakfast Loki excused himself, retreating back into his room, offering Pepper to follow if she wanted to be shown the books Thor brought back with him.

"My god, where does he put all that food!" Tony astonished.

"Who'd have thought the kid could eat so much." Steve agreed. Everyone bar Loki and Pepper had made their way to the common living area, sitting spread around the tv though no one was paying it much attention.

"Aye, Loki has a healthy appetite. At this current age his magic is still growing as is he, and requires much sustenance." Thor explained.

"So, Bruce, when will mini god be we'll enough to go home?" Tony asked, from his spot by the bar, though to his credit he wasn't actually drinking yet.

"He shall return with me in the day after tomorrow." Thor answered. "I had hoped to explain to him all that has happened in recent years. I know he will wish to find out sooner or later, but I know not how to tell him." He slouched back further into the sofa.

"You want to tell him how he attacked New York with an army of aliens, and tried to kill you more than once? Are sure that is a wise decision?" Bruce asked.

"He's bound to find out eventually anyway." Steve said. "He was a prisoner after all."

"Your captain is correct. Loki is inquisitive, he'll want to know and if I do not tell him he'll search out the answers himself. I can not keep this from him, the knowledge that father had kept the truth from him is what started it all in the first place. I will not make the same mistake." Thor said.

"Yeah I still don't see how finding out you're adopted leads to world domination." Said Tony.

"He was not himself." Thor defended. "Though you are right, I understand finding out your parents are not the ones who bore you must be upsetting. Surely it wouldn't be so bad that you would suddenly change so drastically."

"Maybe you should wait until you return to Asgard to tell Loki what he had done. That way you could all sit down as a family and explain it." Bruce suggested.

"Perhaps you are right." Thor nodded. "And thank you again, all of you, for aiding my brother and keeping him from your leader Fury."

"No prob's I love knowing I can keep some thing this big right under Fury's nose, and he hasn't a clue." Tony grinned, at least he knew he wouldn't be getting any surprise security overrides from Shield any time soon. Jarvis's latest upgrade was doing a brilliant job of keeping Shield out of his business.

"I'm still not sure we should be withholding information from director Fury again." Steve spoke. though there wasn't much point in reporting it now, since the Asgardian's were returning home in two days.

"How on earth did you manage to keep this from Fury in the first place?" Bruce asked. "He had to have been alerted by the Bifrost's energy."

Tony just waved him off. "Easy, I just told him Thor was back on a pop tart visit. Even had Jarvis spam him with photos of boxes of pop tarts and Thor stuffing his face. So most of them were pics from his other visits, I had Jarvis send so many pictures he was too angry to notice anything." He chuckled.

* * *

"Don't tell me you are still reading, brother." Thor joked as he entered his brother's room. Loki sat cross-legged on the large fluffy white rug by the windows, Pepper mirroring him in front, as he read to her from the old worn leather tome.

"I am reciting to lady Pepper the story of Thurd the giant slayer." Loki answered enthusiastically.

"Oh I love that story!" Thor exclaimed lowering himself to sit with them, forming a semi circle. "The nursemaids used to read this to us when we were but young children." He told Pepper.

"Thurd had just found the Frost giant's camp." Loki informed his brother to let him know where they were up to before continuing on.

"Thurd silently circled the camp, slinking from tree to tree. Empty. The monster that had been terrorising the town was not there. But it would be back and when it returned he would be ready. The brave and mighty Thurd nestled himself away between the roots of one of the large trees, where the frost giant would not easily spot him, and waited.

He shivered as his cloak offered little protection against the frigid night air. He pulled his cloak tighter, he would not leave, not until the monstrous frost giant was slain. It had already killed two of the towns young he would not let it kill again. He stare into the darkness ahead, wondering which direction it would come, when suddenly the snapping of a branch sounded from behind." Loki read, his and Thor's eyes meeting as they shot a sideways glance at each other, before laughing.

"I remember Loki always had the covers pulled up right to his nose at this point, eyes so big they'd look like they might pop out of his head." Thor chuckled.

"Yeah, and you'd be squeezing your pillow so tight it threatened to rip in half." Loki laughed back.

Pepper couldn't help but smile, seeing the two brothers like this. So carefree and happy, she just hoped they could stay this way, she didn't want to see them fighting each other again. And she was pretty sure that during Loki's last unexpected stay in the tower that the both of them missed this as well, they just didn't know how to begin to get it back.

"The mighty Thurd turned his head to see a pair of blood red eyes piercing through the darkness, as the blue skinned giant standing two and a half men tall strode his way. The frost giant continued straight past him and into the clearing it had made its home, not even noticing the Asgardian hidden among the roots. But Thurd was no coward, he would not strike from behind, he would challenge the vile beast head on."

"Have at thee, foul Jotun!" Thor bellowed, speaking the next lines. Causing Pepper to jump a little, not having expected Thor's out burst. "Apologise, my lady I did not mean to startle you." He apologised with a sheepish grin.

Loki continued reading on. "The frost giant turned to face him letting out a vicious growl, as it charged at him, feet pounding through the snow as it raised its ice club ready to strike. But Thurd was faster than the Jotun dodging its blow and causing it to stumble reaching its hands to the ground to steady its self, Thurd swung his own mighty axe bringing it down and splitting the murderous frost giant's skull."

Thor finished the story, not needing to read it from the book. "A brilliant feast was thrown upon his return in honor of his glorious victory. Filled with merriment and mead as songs were sung of his greatness."

"So these are the type of stories the two of you were brought up with?" Pep asked, they were not so different to the children's tales on earth, with the hero defeating the monster.

"Aye." Thor nodded. "Many of our most popular stories are those of mighty warriors defeating the evil Jotun frost giants among other beasts." He said.

"But Jotuns are real aren't they? I've heard mention of them before." Pepper said, Loki had mention Jotunheim and frost giants during his last stay.

"Jotunar, is the correct term when referring to more than one and yes, the frost giants are an actual race. Though they are violent and brutal, it is said that millennia of blood lust has stained their eyes red." Loki told her as he closed the book and put it on the table beside the bed.

"Aye and their touch is so cold it burns your skin, turns it black." Thor said.

"So I take it they are not very friendly." Pepper nodded getting up her self with a slight stretch.

"Now if you'll excuse me I shall wash up before dinner." Loki announced, heading towards the bathroom.

"And I had better go make sure Tony actually eats something for dinner." Pepper smiled, wishing the to good night before heading down to go harass Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh glob this chapter was so much harder to write than it should have been**.

* * *

Thor and Loki stood in Central Park, at the same spot Thor had arrived. Tony had insisted they wait till after dark so there would be fewer people around. "You ready brother?" Thor asked, Loki nodded.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted.

Loki was a little nervous as the Bifrost gathered around them, he was excited to be going back home, back to his own room and getting to see his parents again. He may have only been away about a week but it was still long enough to miss Asgard, Midgard was so different than his home. But at the same time he was nervous, he was apparently missing a large chunk of his life, a lot could have changed in that time.

Thor hadn't really spoke of what has happened in the time he no longer recalls, Loki hadn't brought it up, thought judging by the way Thor's mortal friends seemed to behaved around him, the way they seemed on edge, he was sure he had done something he shouldn't have. He just didn't know what it was.

"The king awaits you in the throne room." Heimdall told them as soon as they landed in the observatory. Thor's features took on a determined look as he nodded in reply, taking Loki's hand as he led him to the horses waiting for them on the bridge.

"Brother?" Loki looked up to his brother as he mounted his horse, giving her a gentle nudge to get her moving. The mare gave a snort, giving the reins a yank with a stomp before starting forwards with a jerk. Loki had almost forgotten how much he disliked Blackfrost, the charcoal mare had no respect for him, Thor had once offered to trade horses with him as Thor's horse Lumina was much quieter, but their father would have none of it.

"Are we in trouble?" He asked.

"I believe I am most likely the one in trouble, I did leave the throne unattended after all." Thor admitted with a lopsided grin. He was sure their father would be far too mad with him abandoning his duties than Loki being out of prison, especially when he saw loki's current state.

"Worry not, I shall stand by you." Loki reassured his brother, before a mischievous grin caught his lips. "Depending on how mad he is, of course."

"Loki." Thor huffed playfully, reaching over and giving Loki a shove. "See if I ever save your hide again." He laughed.

Loki let out a pained hiss hunching forward and gripping his chest. "Brother are you okay?" Thor fussed riding closer to better check his brother. "I didn't mean to- ahh." Thor was caught by surprise when Loki made a hasty recovery, giving Thor's golden locks a small tug before racing ahead with a laugh.

"You always fall for that one." He laughed, as Thor urged his horse to catch up. "We best not leave father waiting." Loki said.

The princes handed the horses over to one of the stable hands upon reaching the stables, making the rest of the way to the palace on foot. Loki couldn't help but notice the strange looks he got from the stable hand and several others they passed on their way. Though he figured it must just be due to his sudden difference in age. He looked up at Thor who looked as though he thought something may jump out and get them, peering cautiously around corners and corridors.

Thor had been certain his friends would be waiting or spot him along the way, though he hoped not to see them just yet. The last thing he wanted was to have them ganging up on his brother before he had the chance to tell Loki the truth of what has happened. And he would tell Loki, he had promised himself to honest to his brother the moment he found out he was still alive. After all it was spilt secrets that set it all off to begin with, and even if the truth might be painful for Loki to hear he had a right to know.

luckily his friends had not spotted them by the time they made it to the throne room, standing before the towering golden doors as they waited their arrival to be announced. The doors opened and the two of them stepped into the room slowly making their way to where Odin sat upon the throne, Frigga stood beside him.

A smile lite up Loki's face as soon as he spotted her and Thor couldn't help giving a small smile of his own. They were only scarcely half way across the room when Odin spoke. "Seize him, and take him to his cell." He order.

Both princes and frigga's eyes all widened in shock at this, Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki beat him to it. "Father please, he didn't-" he tried defending his brother only to let out a surprised gasp when the guards grabbed him by the arms. "Thor?" He called desperately looking over at his brother.

He thought Odin had meant Thor, why was he being taken?

"Father, stop this." Thor ordered as Loki was dragged from the room, quickly turning back to his brother as they carried him out the door. "I swear, I will fix this brother!" He called after him.

Thor turned back to Odin with a furious scowl on his face.

"What is the meaning off this!" He demanded in anger. "You have no right to do this! You will not punish him because you are mad with me, because I left Asgard without ruler in your absence. He was attacked, and those worthless healers refused him aid, he has no memory of his crimes! He is a child once more, or has that somehow slipped your notice!"

"SILENCE!" The Allfather ordered, slamming the end of Gungnir on the marble floor. "He is a trickster and a liar, you are a fool to so blindly believe this is not some trick." Odin growled "You left Asgard unprotected and with out ruler, for the sake of a traitor."

"He is my brother!" Thor snarled back.

"The boy can't be trusted! I will not be caught by one of his tricks, he shall stay in his cell until proven trust worthy." Odin yelled back. "I will not risk the safety of Asg-"

"So you'll keep him locked up. And then what!" Thor fumed "It has been how long since Loki returned to face punishment, and still he is yet to have a trial or chance to defend himself. Or perhaps the plan really was to wait till he was of age and have him executed!"

"Thor!" Frigga gasped in shock, how could her son ever think such a thing?

"You think me so cruel I'd have my own son sentenced to death for crimes done before he was of age?" Odin hissed back both in anger and shock that Thor would think such of him. Not once had execution crossed his mind.

"I... No, but.."Thor deflated a little.

"Then what in the nine gave you such an idea?" Odin asked.

"Loki, was so sure that was why he had yet to be sentenced and I don't know... it somehow started to make sense." Thor admitted, his own anger starting to subside, looking to the floor, ashamed for having let such thoughts enter his mind let alone voicing them.

"Loki believed we were to have him executed?" Frigga asked tears in her eyes at the thought her youngest could ever think such thoughts, surely Loki had known she loved him too much to ever let such a thing happen. "He honestly thought we wished his death?"

"Mother, I'm sure he didn't truly believe... You know how Loki can get, he often over thinks things, gets an idea into his head and picks at its logic and likelihood until he feels he has reached the most realistic outcome." Thor said, trying to help calm his mothers worries.

"Like that hunt centuries ago in Vanaheim. Only Loki would spend three hours contemplating the reasons behind the friendly offer of mead from a party we had come across, who happened to be carrying practically a taverns worth of the drink. Of course Loki could not take it as a just a kind offer to join in their merriment, though it turned out his suspicions were correct and they were merely waiting until we were too intoxicated to defend ourselves."

"I do not recall hearing of this incident on one of your hunts." Odin frowned. "Why was I not informed?"

Thor turned back to his father. "There was no reason to. Loki tampered with our drinks a few mugs in so we would still have our wits, their attack fail." the god of thunder huffed.

"I should like to know when my sons set out on reckless hunts." Odin shot back.

"We handled it, all was well." Thor argued back, releasing a snort of anger.

"You were reckless then as you are reckless now!" Odin snarled back, once again hitting Gungnir on the floor. "You abandoned Asgard when you should have been watching over the realm. You threw aside responsibility and left Asgard without rule!"

"And what would you have done left Loki to die!" Thor roared back both fists clenched as he took a threatening step forward. Odin too got to his feet, face red with anger as he glared down at his son.

* * *

Frigga slipped quietly from the throne room as her husband and eldest son continued in their shouting match. Honestly they were just like one an other, both quick to succumb to their anger and both too stubborn for their own good. She supposed Loki was much the same when it came to stubbornness, though unlike his brother and father he had bottled his hurt and anger until it became too much and ended up erupting in devastating madness.

She swiftly made her way down to the prison deep beneath the palace, where Loki had been taken once more. Rushing straight over to the boy as soon as the cell door was opened, Loki sat tucked up atop the bed, legs pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and forehead rested against his knees.

"Oh my precious baby boy." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, you should not be locked away like this." And if she had anything to do with it, he would not be down here for long.

"It's okay mother." Loki slowly lifted his head to give his mother a weak smile.

He had not been crying as she had first thought, but then that shouldn't have surprised her. Loki had always been big on trying to hide weakness and she knew he saw tears as a sign of weakness. And both she and Odin were to blame for that, Loki had always been quick to burst into tears as a small child, easy to upset, unlike his brother.

Odin hadn't the patience, used to dealing with hardened warriors, he often became frustrated with him unsure of how to handle the tears, and the more frustrated he got the harder Loki cried. She used to tell her son to try not to cry, to be strong for his father.

She had never meant for him to stop all together.

"I'm sure Father is just trying to do what is best for everyone, due to the use of blood magic. Though I would like to think that if anything else was to happen it would have done so by now, but it is best to be safe after all I have no idea what the spell that was cast is." He said giving Frigga a small reassuring hug in return. He did not want his mother becoming too worried over him.

"Where is Thor?" He asked, surely his brother would have come to see him alongside his mother.

Frigga lightly shook her head. "Your brother and father are still speaking with each other." she told him.

"Ah, so I take it they are not on agreeable terms at the moment."

"They are far too alike." She chuckled. Causing Loki to smile.

"I have been told your wounds are healing well." Frigga smiled softly as she gave her son a little more room, though she continued to hold his hands in her own. She didn't wish to crowd him, but so much had happened over the last few years revolving around her youngest, everything on Jotunheim, his fall from the Bifrost after which they all thought him dead then Midgard, it was silly she knew but she still held traces of that irrational fear of losing him again.

Loki nodded. "The dagger wound in my chest still causes a little discomfort if I breath to deeply but it is healing greatly, most of the marks will be gone in few days time."

"May I see?" His mother asked concerned eyes scanning the skin not covered by his tunic.

Loki carefully sifted himself so he sat legs crossed and lifted his tunic up and over his head, placing it on the bed next to him. Frigga let out a small gasp as she took in all the pink scares that marred his pale skin, reaching out a delicate hand to gently touch the mark left by the dagger in the centre of his chest.

"It is a miracle the blade missed your heart." She breathed, watery eyes lifting from his chest back to her son's eyes before pulling him into another embrace. "How easily we could have lost you, my precious boy."

Loki wrapped his arms around her rubbing soothing circles on her back as he spoke calmly. "The Midgardian healer Bruce said that my heart is further left than normal and that if it had not been the dagger would most likely have pierced it."

"Thank the Norns for that, I could not bear to lose you." She breathed, she had already thought him lost once she could not bear to go through it again. "There are so many different runes, it may take quite a while to translate it." Frigga traced her hand over some of the runes on his arm. "Dwarven, Elven and even some from the old language."

"I wanted to copy the runes before they heal completely, but I've no paper or ink." He told her.

"I shall fetch some, we are bound to decipher it far quicker if we work together." She smiled at him before getting to her feet to go tell a guard to find some ink and paper.

* * *

When Thor had finally left the throne room and gone to see his brother he found Loki and Frigga seated on the cells bed surrounded by papers covered with runes and texts from the library.

"It is bad enough father had Loki thrown back in here, must he be tortured further." Thor joked as he entered the cell.

"This is no torture brother. Listening to you and you're friends singing whilst enjoying mead however, that is real torture." Loki smirked back before his brow furrowed in thought. "Wait, what do you mean back in here?"

Thor's eyes widened as he realised his slip up, eyes meeting Frigga's own anxious pair, as he shifted his weight nervously. Loki looked between the two before speaking up again.

"This is not just about the involvement of the forbidden arts is it? What don't I remember, did I do something? I did didn't I."

"Loki, you need not worry of that right-" Thor started only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Please brother, what have I done? It must have been bad if I was locked up down here. Healer Bruce said I should speak with you when I asked why they were friends with you but not me. Did whatever I did involve them?"

"Loki, darling." Frigga gripped his hand to try and calm him a little, they would have to tell him of his heritage all over again, but she would make damned sure they were there for him this time around. Claiming Loki's attention for a second before it shot back to his brother.

"Tell me!" He demanded, why would they tell him? Had what he done been that horrible that they would rather not say?

"I will, Loki. I will." Thor said as he moved in front of Loki, leaning down to be at eye level and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I swear to you I will tell you everything. But not right now."

"Why not?" Loki questioned, annoyed confusion plastered on his face. He never did like it when others withheld information from him, especially when it involved him.

"I would rather not have this conversation in a prison." Thor pleaded. "Please let me get you out of here first, I swear to tell you everything afterwards."

"Loki can leave?" Frigga's hopeful eyes darted to Thor, as she scooted closer to her sons.

Thor shook his head. "Nay, not yet. But father has declared Loki's trial be held in three days time."

"He will be put to trial in three days." Frigga gasped, as Loki's hold on her hand tightened slightly. "But he does not even recall his crimes."

"Loki will not be present for his trial." Thor explained. Odin had said the boy's presence would be pointless as not many would believe his word anyway. "But worry not." Thor pulled his worried brother and mother into a hug.

"I will find evidence to aid Loki's case. I will get him out of here." He assured.

He didn't know how, but he would find something. Loki's attack on Midgard was nothing like his usual style, he had made such a show of everything, drawing attention to himself, he even warned SHIELD of the war to come. A vast contrast to his favoured method of catching his enemy by surprise with his cunning, and striking swiftly and silently before they even knew what hit them.

There had to be something to help his brother win his freedom again, and what ever it was he would find it.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was in his workshop repairing the damage done to his Iron man suit during his last battle with some nut job going by the name Blizzard. Worst snow day ever. Turns out the guy had apparently worked for Stark industries at some point but was fired for attempted theft. And he was not pleased when Tony hadn't recognised him, seriously he had a hard enough time remembering important CEO's and benefactors, how was he supposed to remember some nobody who only worked there a couple of weeks.

He was almost finished refitting the new repulsor to his left gauntlet when Jarvis alerted him to another Bifrost reading from Central Park.

"Oh for the love of.. Can't those people just stay in Asgard." Tony groaned. He was pretty sure Steve was in at the moment, let him deal with it. He had just gone back to his work when Jarvis interrupted him again.

"Sir, director Fury is on the line, he does not sound pleased." the ai announced.

"Well disconnect him." Tony waved his hand over his shoulder dismissively.

"Sir, he has threatened to send an agent to the tower to speak in person if you refuse." Jarvis said.

Tony gave a drawn out groan, leaning forwards and banging his forehead against the desk. The last thing he wanted was an agent coming around for a house call. "Fine, fine. Put him through." He sighed.

"Why the hell am I getting off the cart energy readings in Central Park every five damn minutes. And don't give me any of that pop tart crap!" Fury's voice roared, as soon as the call was connected.

"Nice to speak to you too, director." Tony deadpanned, twirling his mini blowtorch in his fingers as he spun on his chair.

"Answer the damn question, stark!" Fury barked back.

Tony hummed loudly in thought. "Let's see now, it could be one of many things, glitch, faulty equipment, inferior agents-" he listed before fury cut him off with a sharp "Stark!"

"I want to know why Asgard keeps beaming over to New York every-"

"How the hell should I know! I'm not a damn psychic." Tony talked over him. "Jarvis direct Patch here to Steve I have better things to do with my time." He finished going back to what he was doing. Fury's angered rant was cut off before it had even really started, as Jarvis redirected the call.

_'Good riddance.'_

* * *

Steve was just about to sit down and enjoy a fresh glass of juice and sliced apple, having just got back from his early morning jog when Jarvis announced the call from director Fury. The first thing he heard when Jarvis put through the call was Fury's voice as he swore and cursed Tony.

Steve cleared his voice before speaking up. "Director Fury."

"Rogers." Fury answered back. "Mind telling me why Thor keeps popping up here?" He asked.

"I thought Tony had informed you of his last visit?" Steve replied, Tony said he dealt with Fury.

"I want to know why he is back again now." Fury demanded.

Steve just blinked at this. "I wasn't aware Thor was back in New York, sir."

"Well according to the energy readings we pulled from Central Park a few minutes ago he is." Fury said.

"Oh, well I haven seen him yet. I'll report back as soon as I find out." He assured the director. He was curious himself as to Thor's swift return, he certainly hadn't been expecting the god back so soon.

"Make sure you do." Fury stated before hanging up.

After the unexpected call with director Fury Steve finally got to sit down and enjoy his breakfast, followed by a shower, he had just headed up to the main floor when Thor arrived.

"Good morning." He greeted the god of thunder, "Don't take this the wrong way, it's always good to see you but I hadn't expected you to return so quickly."

"I have urgent matters to attend, I had miss judged how our return would be welcomed. Perhaps I should have waited a little longer." Thor spoke as he paced the room. "To explain to Loki all that had happened, he looked so confused, I'm sure it must have been frightening. And he still knows not what he has done but I haven't the time to explain it all. And I've only three days and no idea where to start looking, I've no idea what I'm even looking for."

"Wait, what? Calm down Thor." Steve placed a hand on the gods shoulder and led him to one of the stools at the bar, sitting him down and pouring him a glass of chilled water. "Okay maybe we should start over, now what happened?" He asked as he took a seat next to Thor.

Thor took a deep breath staring down at the glass in his hands. "Father had Loki dragged back down to his cell. No welcome home or glad to see you still live." he hissed out angrily, before looking back up to Steve with sad blue eyes. "You should have seen his face, Loki was so confused he had no idea what was going on as the guards dragged him from the room. He sounded so frightened."

"I should not have taken him back." Thor shook his head. "It has been decided his trial be held in three days, I must find something, anything that may help his case."

Steve's brow furrowed as a frown crossed his face. "But Loki doesn't remember anything, right? How can they hold a trial if he can't give his side of the story?" That didn't seem right.

"Loki will not be present for his trial." Thor admitted. "I had tried to argue that case as well, but the council insisted that even if his change hadn't happened and he had still had his memories, his word could not be trusted."

"Everybody has a right to defend themself." Steve insisted. He didn't know who these Asgardian councillors were but they certainly didn't sound like very fair people.

Thor sighed placing his untouched glass on the countertop. "Many of the council men have never been fond of Loki, I fear this will not be a fair trial. So I must try to find something that may help in his defence."

"Wow, where would you even start." Steve thought out loud, immediately regretting it upon seeing the thunderer's disheartened face. "Hey, don't worry, Bruce should be back in an hour or two and if we can lure Tony out of his workshop, if we all put our heads together we're bound to think up something." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Captain Rodgers. You are a true friend."

"Think nothing of it." Steve replied. "Though if you'll excuse me I have to go make a quick call." He said getting up to return to his floor. Director Fury was expecting a report. Steve was actually kind of relieved Thor hadn't returned with his brother in tow this time, he was a horrible lair and doubted he'd be able to keep it from fury. All he had to report was that Thor was looking for evidence to be used at his brothers trial, Fury couldn't complain about that.

* * *

They had managed to get Tony out of his workshop, though he had most likely come up to help prevent the antsy god from wrecking his tower than the call to a group meeting. They were just waiting on Bruce who had yet to get back.

"Just sit down already will ya Point break." Tony said exasperated, all the guy's pacing was starting to give him a head ache, not to mention Thor had already managed to smash a lamp and a vase in his restlessness.

"I'm sure Bruce will be here any minute now." Pepper said as she led Thor over to one of the couches and sat him down, taking a seat beside him. "So how is Loki?" She asked.

"Confused." Thor shook his head slumping forward with his arms on his knees. "He is locked up and doesn't know why. At least mother is with him, when I left she was helping him decipher the runes on his chest." He looked back up with a small smile on his face. "Notes and books everywhere, much like when he and mother would study magic when he was young, he was always happiest when learning something new."

"Sounds like he's in good hands." Steve piped up just as the elevator pinged and Bruce stepped out, giving a nervous smile as all eyes in the room fell on him.

"So what exactly are we doing here? Reception was kind of bad so all I heard was meeting and Thor's back." Bruce asked as he took a seat across from Steve who sat on Thor's left.

Tony joined opposite Thor as the god explained. "My brother's trial is to be held in three days, with no memory of his crimes he can not defend himself. I hope to find evidence which might help make his trial a little more fair."

"Apparently the kid isn't even allowed to appear at his own trial." Steve voiced, he still couldn't get over how unfair that seemed.

"Well that's a total load of bullshit." Tony stated. "Sure the guy was a complete psychopath, but even if he hadn't lost all his memories he still deserved a fair trial. Everyone deserves a chance to defend themself even deluded psychopaths. Maybe not pedophiles though, they should just shoot them from the get go, oh! and Greenpeace, I mean what part of _clean_ energy do they not understand, seriously just get of my bac-"

"Tony." Pepper shushed, cutting the man's rant short.

"Okay, okay, back on topic. Any ideas, hit me." Tony said, gesturing a bring it on wave with his hands. Taking the lead before captain Do-good had the chance to once again take charge. "Come on anybody."

He was just about to roll his eyes, seriously he had to do all the thinking around here. When he doubled over, all the air knocked from his lungs as the blonde god lent forwards giving Tony a firm whack in the chest.

"I see not how this will aid my brother." Thor said in confusion.

"Okay, that's gonna bruise." Tony groaned rubbing his chest as Bruce explained to the god that Tony hadn't literally meant for someone to hit him.

"I guess I'll start us then." The billionaire winced as he straightened himself. "Surveillance. I'll get Jarvis to pull up all the footage we have of Loki during the invasion and check through it, I'll even pull the footage Shield has." He suggested.

"Good idea." Steve nodded.

"Maybe we can go through the video of his last stay too." Pep voiced before her eyes shot wide, a small gasp escaping her as she remembered some of the conversation she had with Loki during that time. "Oh, oh, I asked him about that whole Jotunheim, Bifrost incident, last time. He gave me his version!" She exclaimed.

"That will be of great help." Thor beamed.

"It may be kind of a short version and may not answer all questions they have but it's better than nothing. He even spoke a little of his attempt on earth." She supplied.

"See, I told you not to worry." Steve clapped the blondes shoulder.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Tony stated standing up and moving from the door, "Jar."

"Gathering the files now sir." The ai replied.

"Pep, go through the footage from his last stay and find the useful bits. Bruce and Steve can join me, see if we can find anything useful in this other video. Thunder struck, you can stay and help Pep since we know she has helpful info on her footage." Tony declared leaving the room, Steve and Bruce trailing close behind.

* * *

Tony spun on his chair, watching his surrounding blur past as he spin. This was not fun at all, he had quickly tired of watching through the footage of the invasion, Steve and Bruce had insisted they check it from every angle to make sure they didn't miss anything. That and he wasn't to eager to watch through the attack half a dozen times just incase it set of an attack, though he had been doing pretty good up until the point boredom set in.

He groaned as he stopped the chairs momentum with his feet, going unnoticed by the other two, honestly it was like he wasn't even in the room. He sent a glare at the computer setup on the desk in front of him, he had been banned from touching it five minutes ago after he had hacked into the video and tossed in one of those creepy deformed zombie faces that pop up on those internet videos, successfully scaring the crap out of both Bruce and Steve. Luckily Bruce seemed to have far greater control over Hulk when he was in his lab.

He did one more twirl for good measure before hoping off to snoop around, it had been a while since he had been in Bruce's lab, and it seems the doc had moved a few things around. Tony figured it would be best if he get an idea of the new floor plan, you know just incase Bruce ever needed assistance down here, when the two of them worked on projects together they usually used Tony's lab or workshop. That and he liked to touch things and Brucey boy's lab had plenty shiny new things to poke at.

He roamed the room unnoticed pushing buttons here and flicking switches there, and he may or may not have knocked over a bottle of who knows what, he hadn't bothered reading the label, he'll tell Bruce of the spill later on. He was just about to sit back down and whine obnoxiously till one of them snapped and helped keep him entertained when he noticed the small bar fridge half hidden by a stained rag in the corner.

Tony did a mental fist pump when he spotted it, having forgotten it was there, and if he remembered correctly he had stocked half a dozen chocolate bars in it at some point. He grinned as he marched over to it, swinging the door open and looking for his chocolate. He shoved a few bottles of different chemicals Bruce had stored in there aside reaching for the bars, when he spotted two small phials shoved up the back corner.

"Hey, Bruce?" Tony called across the room, though both men continued to ignore his presence. "Oi Bruce!" He tried again.

"My bad." He said loudly, catching the full attention of both men. "Oh sure now I have everyone's attention, I'm invisible till ya think I've done something wrong." He huffed in reply.

"This was your idea Tony, the least you can do is help." Bruce sighed, seriously Tony could be such a handful at times.

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Tony waved him off before asking "What's the blue gunk?"

Tony held out one of the small phials that contained the blue substance, giving it a slight wave for emphasis.

Bruce's forehead creased in thought as he stare at the small glass tube in Tony's hand. Tony raised a brow as Bruce had yet to reply.

"I'm not... You know I don't recall what that is." Bruce shook his head, as he continued to try to remember when he'd put that there.

"If I may?" Jarvis suddenly spoke up interrupting the physicists thoughts. "The blue gunk as master Stark so kindly put it, would be the samples you had Miss Potts collect when Loki was ill." He informed.

"Oh!" Bruce's brows shot up, how had he forgotten that, he had planned to analyse the substance when they got back from Africa. "I'd forgotten, when Loki was sick while we were on mission in Africa, he expelled that," he nodded at the glass cylinder " from his body."

Tony pulled a yick face at the tube of blue as Bruce stood up completely forgetting about the invasion footage playing in front of him as he turned to Tony. "I had planned to run some tests on the unknown liquid."

"It won't be unknown for long." Tony grinned as he jostled the phial in his fingers, his boredom was gone. Finally something fun. He gave a small oops grin as he almost dropped the thing, causing Bruce to sigh and snatch it from his hands.

"I guess I'll just continue watching through the surveillance." Steve spoke up having been forgotten as the two geniuses chattered away discussing what tests and scans they'd put the 'blue gunk' through.

"Jarvis, perhaps I should take this back up to the main floor so I don't get in the way." The captain suggested.

"Very well." Jarvis replied, pausing the video and shutting down the holographic screens. As Steve headed into the lift.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately this fic will on hold for about a month as I have to go with my sister to my aunt's house to house and dog sit while she takes our grandmother on a holliday and her place has no internet. But I do not plan on letting this story die so I'll be picking it up again when I return.**

**I hope to post a one shot I've been working on before I leave so fingers crossed**.

* * *

Loki went about laying out all the papers he and his mother had worked on, they had worked well into the evening trying to decipher the myriad of different runes which wrote the spell. But she had been persistent in making sure he went to bed nice and early insisting he get proper rest.

He had planned to be up nice and early to get to work figuring out the last few runes, but that had failed as he just couldn't bring himself to crawl out of the sheets, this bed wasn't near as comfortable as his own, but he had just never really been a morning person.

he had them all laid out in order, even without the missing runes the spell was taking shape. It didn't seem to have anything in it about altering ones age, it read as one of erasing.

Once they were all laid out he scanned his eyes over the text, soundlessly moving his lips as he read them in his head.

"Loki!" Frigga's worried voice had him stopping dead in his tracks, tearing his eyes away from the paper over to his mother as she entered the cell.

"Mother?" Loki replied standing back up from his spot on the floor, unsure wether or not he had done something wrong.

His mother rushed straight over to him wrapping him up in her arms as she lightly chastised him. "Do not read that out loud, even if you are not actually voicing the words, your older self did not have to voice spells. I worry that you may accidentally cast it."

"But there is no blood?" Loki tried to reassure her, though it didn't sound as reassuring as he had hoped. In truth he knew little to none of blood magic so he had no idea if it could still work or not.

"The runes are still in your skin, what if that is enough for the spell to work?" Frigga stressed, holding him at arm's length once she had guided them to the bed. "What if you lose even more of your memories, I could not bear it if you had forgotten who you are, or who I am. It seems to be an erasing spell what if it were to erase your existence."

"I'm sorry, mother, I was not thinking. I promise to be more careful."

"Good, I would hate for anything to happen to you." She said, stroking his cheek. "You are my precious little... Okay, fine no more codling. But you are still my baby boy no matter how old you are." She smiled as Loki gave a playful glare at being fussed over like a young child.

"I do not understand though, the spell is written to permanently erase, so why am I younger? It has no mentions of altering ones age." Loki sighed as he stare at the papers littering the floor.

"Perhaps there was outside interference, some other factor that affected the spell." Frigga offered. "Though it is obvious that the spell was cast to remove your memories."

Loki let out a sigh as he sat back against the bed. "When will Thor return? The trial will be held tomorrow, what if I am to be locked away in here permanently?" He asked quietly, eyes cast downwards.

"That will not happen." Frigga assured him "I will do everything in my power to get you out of here and I know Thor will as well. I don't care what the council decides, you will not be locked up like some common criminal."

When Loki's eyes remained downcast, not seeming any more assured by her words the queen lifted his chin and spoke again. "Trust me child, the council will not argue me for long as they have yet to witness the true furry of their queen."

And if need be she would let her wrath rain upon the council, even her husband if need be. She finally had her youngest back, as he should be, free of twisted anger and hatred, and there was no chance in all the nine that she would let any one, All-father or otherwise take that from her by locking him away and destroying him all over again.

* * *

Tony and Bruce were just about to head back up to the others. They had been up all night running every test they could think up on the blue liquid, they had ended up in Tony's workshop at some point. Just as they were about to leave a pale green glow caught Tony's eye.

"What the?" He mumbled as he turned towards the source.

"What is it, Tony?" Bruce asked looking over to see what the other was doing.

Tony moved closer to the light on one of his benches which was slowly getting brighter, it seemed the origin of the glow was a small intricately carved silver dagger. The two slithers of green crystal forming the eyes of the snake wrapped around the hilt to be precise.

"Isn't that the dagger we pulled from Loki?" Bruce stood beside Tony eyeing the blade.

"I think the real question is what the hell is it doing?" The engineer mused, leaning in closer for a better look. The glow was slowly engulfing more and more of the work bench, he was just about to poke ate it with a screwdriver when his friend grabbed his arm.

"Tony!" Bruce hissed "we have no idea what that thing is capable of, do not poke at it." He shot Tony a stern look.

"We'll never know what it does if we just stand here starring." Tony snorted reaching out once again with the screwdriver.

"Sirs." Jarvis's voice rung through the room, grabbing their attention. "I'd strongly advise you to vacate the room, I'm getting some rather intense readings from this." He warned.

"That doesn't sound good." Tony and Bruce gave each other a sideways glance before hastily leaving the room, though they did not go far, stopping by the stairs behind the barrier of protective, hopefully from what ever the green glow does, glass.

The light intensified up until it ingulfed the entire bench, then just as it looked as though it was finally going to do what ever it is it does, it flickered twice then blipped out completely.

"Well that was disappointing." Tony stated with a pout, causing Bruce to roll his eyes as he removed his glasses and wiped them with his shirt.

"Jarvis?"

"It seems to be dormant again sir." Jarvis replied before adding. "The energy it was emitting seemed to have been interrupted some how. May I suggest storing the blade away some place a little more secure."

"That sounds like a good idea." Bruce agreed.

Tony started back into the room Bruce close on his tail, he gave the thing a nudge with the screwdriver he still held in his hand, just incase.

Nothing.

The thing was back to playing just a normal dagger. "What?" He shrugged when he noticed Bruce had his 'really' face on.

It wasn't till he threw the tool back onto the shiny steel bench top that he realised it had changed. For starters it was shiny again, all the oil and coffee and other stains that had painted it more of a grungy dark gunmetal, he ran his hand over the surface, even the dings and scratches of years of abuse had left it. It looked just as it was the day he brought it.

"Bruce are you seeing this." He astonished, all the marks everything, they were gone.

"I think you may need to invest in a few new tools." Bruce breathed back. Tony looked over to see the physicist holding a rusted high-powered electric drill in his hand.

"What the hell, I just brought that last week!" Tony exclaimed snatching the drill from his hand.

"The blueprints are all faded and stained with age." Bruce pointed out. "Even the half eaten donut you left there an hour ago has gone post apocalyptic."

Tony looked over to find the black and green incredibly mouldy donut had half infused itself with the plate it sat atop. '_Yep_.' Tony thought '_apocalyptic was certainly the word to describe it_.'

"It's as if everything on the bench has aged significantly." Bruce thought out loud.

"Yeah, though the bench itself lost years of ware and tear." Tony said. "Let's run some tests." He grinned.

"Later." Bruce insisted "first we have to put this someplace safe," he carefully lifted the dagger "then go and give our findings on the blue substance to Thor and the others."

"Fine, mister no fun." Tony huffed, as he followed Bruce out of the room.

* * *

"Just wondering, can you even use earth technology in Asgard?" Steve asked, he had decided to take a break from sifting through the video's he'd been going through the past four hours, he had gotten up bright and early to get back to it. He had already gone through most of the files three times over, getting Jarvis to pull out any bits he though may be of some use to Thor.

Offering drinks to Thor and Pepper before grabbing one for himself and joining the other two on the long main lounge. Tony and Bruce had yet to emerge from the lab.

The Asgardian seemed just as overwhelmed and clueless with today's technology as he was, so he wondered if they had similar tech in his realm.

"I hadn't even considered that." Pepper said, turning to the god. "Would you be able to play this footage in your world?"

Thor's brow pinched in thought for a minute before he turned back to his friends. "I do not know if your technology works in Asgard, but mother knows spells that capture images and sound much like this." He gestured to the video paused I front of them. "She can store it in crystal to be projected later."

"Once you ladies are done gossiping," Tony spoke as he entered the room, heading straight for the bar. "Me and Bruce have important news, though I'm not sure if it's good or bad just yet."

Tony was just about to take a seat with the others, glass of rum in hand, when Bruce snatched the glass from his grasp passing him a cup of juice. Tipping the alcohol down the drain before tacking a seat next to Tony.

"You know, Bruce, your lucky you're the only other avenger who has as much genius as I do, we'll almost as much. I don't have to dumb things down for you, otherwise that right there," he gestured to the child friendly drink in his hand. "Would be an evictionable offence."

"So what's this brilliant news of yours, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Blue gunk." Tony stated as if it were the answer to everything, dispute the three completely confused faces staring back at him.

"Loki got ill while we were on mission in Africa, he ended up dispelling some foreign substance from his system-" Bruce explained before Tony cut him off.

"We dubbed it blue gunk."

"You, dubbed it blue gunk." Bruce corrected. "We analysed it last night, ran some tests on the substance, turns out it has very similar readings to th-"

"Wait for it, wait for it..." Tony said dramatically, trying to build suspense. Bruce just shook his head, he may as we'll just let to Tony take the lead, he'd never get to finish a sentence otherwise.

"Loki's sceptre! You know, tap ya chest and bam I own your mind." He let out a small huff when, he didn't get the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"Get on with it Tony." Pepper deadpanned. Really did Tony have to make such a show of everything, couldn't he just get straight to the point for once. Loki's trial was tomorrow, they didn't have time for Tony's usual antics.

"Okay, okay." Tony gave in, jeez Pep could be such a buzzkill at times, he was just trying to liven the place up a bit. "As I was saying after running some test and it turns out the substance has similar results to the readings we got when we analysed the sceptre Loki used during the invasion."

"So you are saying my brother was under mind control, like Friend Hawkeye and Dr Selvig were?" Thor asked hopefully, his brother could not be blamed if he was not in control.

"Not quite." Bruce said regretfully. He hated it when Thor used that supper hopefully look of his, it always made you feel so guilty when ever you let him down.

"Not under complete control, but there is a chance-" Tony started.

"A very good chance." Bruce added.

"Fine, a very good chance that whoever it was that gave him that sceptre had influenced his mind. You said the weapon he used during the attack wasn't from Asgard right?" Tony asked.

"Aye." Thor nodded.

"Well he obviously got it from somewhere along with his army. Perhaps who ever gave him the weapon used it, or its source to influence his thoughts. The substance was the same colour as both the gem in the sceptre and that the eyes of those under the sceptre's control became."

"That would explain Loki's odd behaviour, but his eyes were not the bright blue of the others under its control?" Thor pointed out, wouldn't his eyes have changed colour like the others. Though this was great news, it was sure to aid his brother's defence during the trial.

"Odd behaviour?" Bruce echoed, as everyone turned to the blonde.

"Aye, Loki has always been one to rely on cunning and stealth, to strike the enemy before they knew what hit them. Though this time... "

"He announced himself, made sure he was the centre of attention." Steve finished.

"Maybe the effects were different with Loki because he is Asgardian." Pepper suggested. "How much does Clint remember, when he was under the Loki's control. Because when Loki was locked up in the containment cell bellow the tower, he told me that there were parts of his time on earth during the invasion that he had trouble recalling." She told them.

"I'm not sure, agent Barton hasn't really spoken of it. Not even to Shield." Steve said, absentmindedly playing with the empty glass in his hand. "Though I did find a few things of interest during the attack. When Barton was under the sceptre's control, he looked kind of.. Ill, pale and rings around his eyes. In the footage of Loki's arrival his appearance was much the same."

Jarvis pull up screen shots of both Loki after he had stepped from the portal and Clint while under mind control.

"And a moment on the balcony during his scuffle with Thor, where it seems as though he has only just realised the full extent of what is going one around him." Steve asked Jarvis to pull that footage up next.

"Aye, I had asked him to aid us in stopping the battle and for a moment I thought he would, but then whatever madness had been driving him took hold again." Thor said.

Bruce shifted in his seat stifling a yawn, promising himself no more all nighters. "He did seem a little more subdued after hulk's beating, perhaps it managed to break the hold like when Clint took a blow to the head." He had actually wondered of the change in the god after they had won the battle, he hadn't put up a fight or try to get away.

At first he had figured perhaps the beating had been a bit much for the trickster, but Thor had seemed to bounce back so quickly from the green brutes punches, and surly being Asgardian as we'll Loki would be just as sturdy.

"Do you still have some of this Blue substance? I would like to take some back with me, I am sure Father would wish to have it analysed on Asgard as well. The council can be rather demanding and many of the members will be arguing strongly against my brother." Thor asked.

He worried the council would refuse to trust in the word of Midgardiants alone, and deem it unfit to be used as evidence to assist Loki's defence.

"Of course." Bruce nodded.

"I thank you all for your assistance, this shall all be of great aid." Thor thanked them as he stood.

"We are always glad to help out." Steve smiled.

"Yeah well don't forget he threw me out a window. Under outside influence or not, that's still not cool with me." Tony reminded everyone. Just because they were helping out doesn't mean Thor's bro was now one of their best buddies, and Pepper could give him that 'I'm disappointed in you' look as long as she liked but the fact remained.

Loki threw him out a god damned window, an extremely high, very expensive window.

"I must return, and give father the sample so he can have it analysed in time for the trial. I shall speak with mother about capturing the footage both, lady Pepper and captain Rogers have shown me." Thor stated looking to Bruce who waved the bulky blonde to follow him.

The two left to go fetch one of the samples of the blue substance, as Steve began clearing up the empty glasses scattered around the coffee table.

"Well I think I've earned my self a nap." Tony yawned, "care to join me Pep?" He waggled his brows suggestively at the strawberry blonde.

Pepper shook her head as she helped Steve with the dishes. "No thanks. You can sleep alone, like I did last night."


End file.
